Forgive Me
by JPenn
Summary: 4 years ago, a 12 year old Carlos Garcia was best friends with Logan Mitchell. After a certain rumor breaks out, and he leaves Logan's side. As he watches his friend's life crumble before him, he sets out on a journey of love and forgiveness. Read/Review
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, juggling 3 Stories at once? Just to let you guys know, I've already written up a lot of Chapters for 'Fighting Fire' currently at Chapter: 14. And still loosing hope on my other story 'Mixed Emotions.' SO sorry to the people who really enjoyed reading it, but I've had a lot of trouble re-connecting with the story, and probably have to revise my whole plan for it.**

**Anyways, I've decided to make a story which involves a lot of painful-to-write moments. I.E Bullying, Gay Bashing, Guilt Taking over your SOUL! and a whole lot of I-Hate-You thrown around every time Cargan meets. This is so far, the most depressing thing I've ever written and I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the setting; Minnesota. Anything else you recognize was created by my disturbed mind. **

**Prologue: Remember the Days?**

Carlos Garcia put on a fake smile as he walked the halls of the school, and has been doing so for the past four years. You see, he has a problem. A giant problem that's been bugging him for the same four years, and the problem is that he abandoned Logan. Logan Mitchell, who was now forced to put up with bullying, physical abuse and a whole bunch of emotional damage just because of what happened before those dreaded four years.

He sighed as he gazed upon the brunette across the hallway, a smile never appearing on his face again. He noticed that the genius had a black eye, probably from one of the stupid Hockey players who loved to use him as a personal punching bag. All the Latino wanted to do was to apologize to Logan, apologize and confess why he was so afraid of those rumors. The rumor that ruined his chances with him, the rumor stating that Carlos and Logan were gay for each other. It was true...well one side of it was, and the other was still unknown to him. He liked Logan, but he didn't know Logan if Logan liked him back. He already knew Logan was gay, he told him that five years ago.

He mustered up enough courage over the years to talk to him again. Walking proudly towards his ex-best friend, he taps his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hi Logan!" he cheered. The brunette just looked back at him with his chocolate colored orbs, something Carlos wouldn't mind staring at all day.

"What?" he simply replied, scowling at the bubbly behavior of the Latino. _What gave him the right to be so happy when I'm so miserable?_

"I-I need to talk to you.." Carlos muttered. This was a whole lot harder than it was earlier on, he could see how much Logan had hated him.

"You had four years to do that Carlos, you never even apologized."

"So I'm doing it now, I'm sorry Logan. I'm so sorry for leaving you behind, I didn't want to...but I had to."

"Bullshit. Goodbye Asshole." Logan replied, slamming his locker door shut and pushing past the crowd that was taunting him. Did he forget to mention the whole school was homophobic? Probably 90%, and the ones that weren't kept to the sides and some in the closet.

"Logan..." he mumbled, before a hand tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Carlos!" James greeted, the Latino put his fake smile back on before turning around and giving James a high-five.

"Hey James, what's up?" he asked. James opened his mouth and shut it a few times while talking, Carlos was not paying attention. For some reason, Logan was on his mind more often now. And it was starting to consume him with guilt.

"Carlos?" James asked, waving his hand in front of the shorter boy. "Are you listening? Gustavo Rocque is going to come here in 10 months!"

"Isn't that like 10 months too early to be exited?" Carlos asked, frowning a little at James' enthusiasm. Instead of replying, he just shrugged and walked away with  
>his lucky comb. Carlos sighed and followed after him to get to class. He hated whatever lesson he had now, but put up with it since Logan talked a lot in this class.<p>

During the lesson, he couldn't help but let his mind drift to the incident. A tear escaped his eye, and his mind sent him back to that time.

**-Flashback-**

_The whole day was unusual for Carlos and Logan, whenever they were seen together people would scowl and others would look away. And frankly it was starting to get on Logan's nerves, so he did the most unusual thing a cute nerd would do. He got on top of the table, but Carlos pulled him back down. _

_"Hahaha oh look at that..Carlos is hugging his little boyfriend. What a faggot." Mike called out, sitting in front of them with a smug grin._

_"W-What? I'm not gay." Carlos shot back, he swore he saw Logan frown but he shook it off. "And Logan isn't my boyfriend..he's my best friend!" he added, making the  
>pale boy smile. He did a little happy dance inside his head for making Logan feel a little better, and returned to the current situation.<em>

_"Really? You know if you hang around gay people enough you become one." Steve added, sitting next to Logan and shoving him. "C'mon Carlos, you can do better than a faggot. Why do you hang out with him anyway? He's nothing! Look at him, a little bitch clinging on to you."_

_Logan looked at me with pleading eyes, clearly pissed at all of them. "L-Logan's my friend, I'm not leaving him."_

_"He's just using you to get popular Carlos, c'mon. Leave him and come sit with us."_

_"Carlos don't. Please." Logan begged. _

_"But-"_

_"If you don't come with us now, I will make your life living hell." Mike whispered. Carlos wouldn't be able to take that, he was bullied in his other school for being spanish.  
>And it was the reason he moved out of his old school and into Minnesota. He was faced with a difficult choice, but he had to do what was right. He got up and nodded, leaving Logan behind on the table.<em>

_"Carlos..I thought we were friends..."_

_"I'm not your friend anymore..you're a fag. You don't deserve friends." he replied. It hurt him to say that, and he could see the look of rejection and hurt in Logan's eyes.  
><em>

_"I...hate you." he whispered, before letting the tears fall out and the kids just laughed at him._

**-End Flashback-**

He was knocked out of his trance by Logan screaming. He looked at the pale boy, who's body was covered in red paint. He opened his mouth in horror, wanting so  
>bad to help his crush. He shifted his head to look at Mike and Steve, the hockey-heads who were responsible for doing that to Logan were laughing and pointing. The rest of the class laughed with them, some shyer kids just looking down and feeling sorry for him. No one deserved that, and it's about time he made the whole school<br>realize this. During lunch, the Hispanic scanned the room for any sign of Logan. He noticed the pale boy sitting outside through the glass door, eating quietly to himself alone outside. He sat beside him, smiling like an idiot.

"Hey Logie!" he greeted again.

"Come over here to make fun of me? And tell me I don't deserve friends?" he asked coldly.

"Logan please..." he begged.

"Carlos just stop. If you still wanted to be my friend and were just afraid of what people thought, you would've told me. Clearly popularity and social preservation is more important to you than being friends with me. Whatever friendship you think we still have, forget about it. Because I. Hate. You." Logan shot back, getting up and leaving Carlos to cry to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've grown attached to writing dialogue-focused stories, I think I'll use it more often :D Enough of that, I'd like to thank my 3 reviewers; Logan Henderson Is Mine, Mr-Wannabe and Big Time Hooker. I'm glad to hear you guys like it! Also I changed the Hurt/Comfort to Angst, because I was like..focusing on my other story which I believe has Hurt/Comfort in it. Anyways on with the FanFic.**

**This chapter is uneventful BTW, except for what Carlos does in the end. Read it for yourselves :P  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable in this story. Such as Big Time Rush, and Minnesota.  
><strong>

**Chapter One: The Journey Begins**

Logan made his way home after school, not bothering to go to the library to do his homework. He was known for doing that four years ago, but now he stayed home  
>to protect himself. Even his Mother and Father (who leaves to go on business trips a LOT) knew he was being bullied, and had been trying to get him to a better school. He refused however, because he didn't want all of the money they had saved up to go to waste because of Carlos. The genius shook his head, removing all thoughts about the Latino and opened the front door.<p>

"Mom, I'm home!" he yelled. Moments later, a young woman with long flowing hair came to greet him. She had brown hair, almost the same color as Logan's. And  
>her blue eyes seemed to glow whenever he looked.<p>

"Hey Logan, you're mom's not home. She'll be back in a week. For now I am your temporary guardian...and neighbor." the woman replied. Logan just smiled back at  
>her, and bluntly asked a question.<p>

"What do you think about gay people?"

"My friends were gay, so no need to worry your little head Logan." she shot back.

"Oh, ok.."

"I'm Savannah, I go to school with you if you didn't know already. Just a grade or two I think ahead." Breaking the awkward tension Logan's question brought.

"Nice to meet you I guess, well I'm gonna be upstairs doing homework." he excused himself from the kind woman and ran up to his room, shutting it close.

As he entered his bedroom, he noticed his phone was ringing. It was Carlos. He stared at the picture of his friend showing up on the phone once more, before  
>deciding to just give him a chance and say whatever he wants to say.<p>

"What do you want Carlos?" he asked.

"I-I..wanted to see how you were doing! Hi Logie!" he cheered through the phone.

"Why?"

"Because I'm worried about you?" he nervously replied.

"Wow..Carlos that's so..." he paused for a second, letting the Latino finish the sentence for him.

"Sweet?"

"Stupid. Carlos if you are worried about me, you would've done something to help me. Goodbye Asshole, remember I. Hate. You." he finished, throwing the phone aside  
>as he pressed the 'End Call' button. He wondered why he even had Carlos on his phone, so he just scrolled through the list of names before blocking his number. Carlos wanted to be my friend again now? He sighed and laid himself down on the bed, slowly drifting to sleep as he curled under the sheets.<p>

Meanwhile in Carlos house, the Hispanic was inside his living room when Logan hung up. He tried to call again, but his number had been blocked. He felt a tear  
>escape his eye as he looked at his wallpaper. It was him and Logan at the carnival, smiling into the camera as he took the picture. Now that was something he<br>had not seen in a while, Logan smiling...or laughing in joy. He laughed whenever Carlos tried to apologized, showing his hatred better than James shows how gay he is through all those CUDA products.

He sighed as he woke up the next day, putting on clothes that had no color to his eyes. Made his way downstairs, ate some stale cereal and walked outside in the  
>dark and cold weather. Everything he did had no color, or meaning anymore. Any happy memory he had was either at home, or with Logan. Logan Mitchell, the boy who hated his guts and would do everything in his power to ignore Carlos. He fished out his phone from his back pocket, scrolling through the various photos he had taken with Logan. A lot of people told him to get a new phone, but that would mean he'd have to get rid of those pictures of them. So he proudly declined, and lied to those people saying 'It's bad for the environment to throw out old phones.' He looked up and stood at the bus stop where he'd take the bus to school, no one else was there. Logan would be, any second now. Moments after thinking so, Logan sat on the hill near the bus stop sighing loudly.<p>

"Morning Logan!" he tried again.

"Whatever.."

"Did you sleep well?"

"No, this bruise on my arm kept me up all night."

"Oh." his simple conversation made him feel even more guilty, and obviously Logan wasn't lying. His eyes had dark circles underneath them, and he looked like a zombie.

"Carlos, talking to this fag AGAIN? Or is he bothering you?" Carlos froze in fear again, staring at Logan once and glancing back at Mike and Steve who looked ready to beat Logan senseless again.

"N-No..I was just asking for the time." he lied, the two just sneered and sat down away from Logan. Who had been shaking his head in disbelief. He just saved Logan from another beat-up session with Mike and Steve, featuring special audience; Carlos Garcia.

During lunch, he looked for Logan again. Sitting next to the genius who was alone outside, eating his food neatly and quietly.

"You want some Logan?" he offered, taking the bag of chips and opening it.

"Why did you do that?"

"This morning?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't want you getting hurt again." he replied. Logan just blushed and nodded in understanding.

"Thanks.." he whispered, beaming up at the smiling Latino. "But I still don't forgive you."

"I know."

"Whatever stupid."

Carlos just smiled, remembering how many times Logan added stupid to the end of his sentences when talking to Carlos before. It simply said Logan was comfortable with Carlos for this moment, and he was enjoying every second of it. Logan was finished eating already, and was getting ready to leave. Carlos stopped him before he could get to the door, opening it for his friend. The genius rolled his eyes, walking away from the shorter boy.

"Bye Logan!" he called after him, getting no reply whatsoever. "Operation Forgive and Love me is underway.." he whispered, sneaking out of the cafeteria and into his next class with Logan.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not impressed with myself for this chapter, mainly because I didn't put much effort into it (I think) than the first one. It's very easy describing  
>how the situation started, but developing is another story. Anyways, thanks again to all the people who review and favorite. It's very much appreciated<br>and it helps me feel better about chapters. Enjoy..or not..don't flame if you hate :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

OH, before I start. Horizontal lines like this:

* * *

><p>End the scene. :P Little reminder okay? Anything in <em>italic <em>is emphasized. And anything in capitals during speech is shouted out.

**Chapter Two: Plans for Forgiveness**

"Hey Carlos, you coming to my Christmas party on the 23rd?" James asked, sitting beside Carlos in science class. Carlos was again, not paying attention  
>to James blabber on about how good it was going to be. He was staring at Logan, who was curiously reading the board in front of him. "Carlos are you ok? You<br>seem out of it today..and yesterday..and since school started. What's up buddy?"

"Uh..yeah it's gonna be awesome." the class bell rang, ending whatever lesson Ms. Collins was giving. He was gonna head for the door and run after Logan, when  
>the blonde teacher stopped both of them.<p>

"Carlos." she started.

"Yes Ms. Collins?"

"Miss please what did I do? I need to get to class..." Logan asked, staring the blonde teacher in the eye.

"_You _didn't do anything. Mr. Garcia here is failing his tests and this class, I also did him the kindness of checking his other classes. It turns out he's failing everything."  
>she replied. The Latino just lowered his head, making Logan smirk a little to himself.<p>

"B-But..I've been studying hard like you said!" he lied, trying to get Logan's little smile go away.

"Well It's not enough, Logan you are going to tutor this man until the end of the year until he gets an A in all of his summer exams." she proclaimed. Carlos smiled to himself this time, liking how Logan and he could finally spend time together. "You can go now, I expect reports on how he's doing every month."

"I don't want to tutor _him_! I _loathe_ him!" The hispanic's smile dropped, staring at Logan in disbelief.

"You either tutor him, or he gets sent back a year. That's all I'm going to say on the matter." she replied, shoving both of them out the door and closing it.

"Please Logan, I don't want to go back a year. I promise I won't make you mad, please?" He asked, putting his puppy dog face on.

"Whatever." he replied, and started walking to his next class.

"So you'll tutor me?" Carlos asked, putting on a hopeful face.

"No." he shot back. Carlos stopped walking, and felt tears streaming down his face. At first, he wanted to do it because he could make a move on Logan, but now  
>after hearing he could get sent back a year he wanted nothing more but to pass his classes.<p>

"Please Logie..I don't want to go back a year, my parents will kill me!" he cried. Logan kept walking, hiding the frown he put on when he heard Carlos cry. He wanted  
>to help him, but his heart argued with his mind. And we can all guess who won that little debate.<p>

After school, Logan began walking home with his backpack on one arm and his phone in another. He was texting Savannah that he was going to be home a little late, because he needed to clear his head. Walking around was something that Logan did a lot whenever something was bothering him. In this case, the whole Carlos thing was bothing him VERY much. He needed to be professional, work before feelings. He was about to unblock Carlos' number and call him, when a familiar voice shouted at him. Forcing him to turn and look.

"Hey fag." Steve began, pushing him into the wall with great force. Logan's vision was already blurring, from the contact with the concrete wall.

"I..please don't hurt me.." he begged. Steve just laughed, slamming his hand into Logan's face. In other unrelated news, his shoes were falling off. He needs to get  
>a replacement in a smaller size. He thought, trying to block the situation out.<p>

"You don't deserve to live faggot. I can't believe Carlos covered for you." The corners of his eyes were turning black, and he could feel blood rushing down  
>his face as the after effects of the punch kicked in. He was suddenly dropped from his grip, slowly sliding down the wall like the blood on his face. The last<br>thing he remembered was someone running towards him. And he blacked out.

* * *

><p>"No James, I'm not going."<p>

"Why not?" he asked, looking himself in the mirror inside his suit. His Christmas party was in a week from now, and he needed to look good.

"Because..I don't have anyone to go with." he admitted. James' parties were known for the romantic scenery it contained. And since it was famous for THAT, people  
>had to bring dates. It was social suicide not to.<p>

"I'll get you a good date Carlos. She'll be-"

"I don't want to take some bitch to the party alright? I'm in love with someone and they might get the wrong idea." he replied. Carlos wasn't a person who cussed  
>a lot, only doing so when he's pissed. James got down from the little stage, swatting his assistant away to get him some coffee. He was a spoiled brat, but Carlos<br>was friends with him nonetheless.

"Who is it? Is she pretty or ugly?" he curiously asked.

"I-I can't tell you."

"Is it me?"

"No. You're not my type. I don't like people with long hair." he replied. He couldn't say he hated brunettes, because Logan had brown hair. And if he told him  
>that, he'd be hugely offended that his friend didn't like his natural hair color.<p>

"Don't you dare offend this." he barked back, grabbing onto his skull. Quickly yelping in fear as one of the hairs stuck up.

"You're so conceited. And my crush is none of yo business."

"What? yo? really? We're not black Carlos, we can talk like normal people." he shot back.

"Whatever. Anyways, I need to go home. Ms Collins told me to study more so.."

"Oh ok, see you on Monday buddy!" he just smiled again. Before walking out of the huge mansion and towards his and Logan's street. On his way there, he noticed  
>Steve was shaking someone down, and their little converse shoes were falling off his feet. Wait..those are Logan's shoes!<p>

"Steve fuck off and leave him alone!" He shouted, the fat boy just turned around and dropped Logan. When Logan didn't stand up however, Carlos' heart broke  
>at the sight. He walked towards the chubby mass, hitting him in the crotch with his boots. Before he ran away and cried home.<p>

"Logie? Please be okay..please!" he begged. Logan didn't reply.

_Fuck_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another Chapter, I know I'm updating fast but my mind is fresh so I need to write this now or I'll be brain dead in the morning. Anyways, here's a short break**** from all the Cargan. You won't get to see if Logie or Carlos are alright, sowwy my little viewers. I need to keep you on a tight leash :D Just like Carlos should with**** Logan during sexy bed time. Enough! On with the fanfic. **

**Chapter Three: Kames Argues  
><strong>

****"Hey James," Kendall begins, walking into the giant white marble Mansion.

"Hey Kendork!" He replied, sitting himself down in front of the blonde. Who was shaking his head in amusement.

"Have you heard from Carlitos? I texted him like five times and he hasn't replied. I tried calling him but..no answer." he asked. Fishing out his phone  
>just in case he had called back. No new messages, one missed call from Jo. He sighed and put his phone back into his pants.<p>

"No..I thought he was studying?" James asked.

"Carlos is studying? Wow...that's so not like Carlos."

"Ms. Collins told him to or he'll get sent back. His tutor didn't want to tutor him so I guess he's doing it on his own."

"What? Who is his tutor?"

"Some guy called Hortense or something.."

"Y-You mean Logan?" he asked.

"Oh, right yeah. Logan. Logan Mitchell is his name." he replied, remembering the brunette's name. Come to think of it, Carlos was staring at him before, but that  
>was waaay further back than when he needed tutoring. He's probably gay and likes Logan, James didn't have a problem with it. Seeing as he was bisexual.<p>

"Well..ok. It wouldn't be so bad if Carlos got sent back one year," Kendall laughs nervously, putting on a fake calm face. He was one of the only people -no. He's the  
>only person in the Latino's circle of friends who knew about his past with Logan AND his feelings for him.<p>

"What? We need to find this Logan Mitchell and beat his ass up!"

"We can't do that."

'Why not?"

"Carlos deserves this James, if you knew what he did to Logan you'd understand."

"So you're taking HIS side now?"

"That's the thing, no one is on his side."

"Huh?"

"You know that kid Mike and his fat ass friend Steve?" Kendall asked. James nodded and signaled him to continue after sitting back down. The blonde  
>explained what happened four years ago, something Carlos told him when he first moved in with his Mother and sister Katie.<p>

"You know what? Who cares? It's been four years, people need to forgive and forget. Carlos doesn't deserve this kind of treatment from that douche!"

"Seriously? Whatever drag queen, I'm going to go home." he replied, getting up from the couch and storming out of the Mansion.

James was very good friends with Carlos, and was most likely to take his side anyway. But people need to realize that being Gay doesn't mean you deserve a life  
>just like hell because of your sexual preference. Look at James; he doesn't get beaten up because of his social status. Kendall could try getting Logan popular, but that<br>will never work due to his current place in the social ladder. If Carlos was right about Logan, and how he's a nice and sweet person. He really doesn't deserve  
>any of these beatings. He sighed and walked into his house, looking at his living room and inspecting every detail.<p>

"Mom I'm home!" he yelled, sitting himself down on the couch and draping a blanket over himself to try and get rid of the cold.

"Hi honey, what's the matter?" she asked, putting a hand to his forehead to make sure he's not sick.

"Did you find out where Carlos is?"

"No, his parents are out of town so I can't call them."

"I'll go check to see if he's home." he replied, getting up and putting his warm coat back on.

"Be back soon okay? And you can stay the night if you need to help take care of him if he's hurt." she replied, handing him a box of food. He thanked her and shut the door, quickly running over to his friend's house.

On his way there, he saw blood on one of the building walls. And a few shoe-prints were left on the floor, he could've sword it was the same one Carlos wore. But he simply shrugged it off and kept walking. Steve was crying somewhere, rolling in the dirt as he clutched his crotch. Kendall just shook his head and knocked on the front door of the Garcia residence, when no one came at the door. He tried to open it, surprisingly it was open. He made his way inside, closing the door behind him. He searched the house up and down, finally nearing the living room. From his spot, he could hear sniffling and mumbling.

"Logie..please..please wake up.." he stared at the Latino, who was grasping Logan's hand. His head was wrapped in gauze, and there was a little blood pouring out. He was about to gasp in fear, but realized the boy was shaking in his deep slumber. He looked lifeless, even if the signs pointed to the 'I'm alive and sleeping' direction. And Carlos looked no better, his cheeks were red and his eyes were pink and puffy.

**Ok Maybe I lied, and included some Cargan in it. At least you know Logie is not ok at all, and why he isn't at a hospital will be explained later. For now, I go to bed and hope you guys review! Because I eat those things up, and poop them out into updates LOL Ok weird way to describe it but still.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNONMNOM**


	5. Chapter 5

**No A/N for now, other than the fact that I couldn't sleep so I decided to start typing once more. Anyways, no Cargan romance yet. But it's already developing for Carlos, not so much Logan. Because you know...he's like passed out or knocked out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big time Rush**

**Chapter Four: Staying strong**

"Logan are you okay?" He asked for the fifth time, placing a single kiss onto Logan's head as he stroked the pale boy's hair. Not that he would be taking advantage of  
>this moment no. He was simply trying to keep his best friend..or his ex-best friend alive. If his mom or dad found out about this, they wouldn't let Logan go to school anymore. Then Carlos wouldn't be able to admire his pale crush everyday. He sighed as Logan didn't respond, simply shifting in his sleep and nuzzling subconsciously into Carlos' chest. He let a single tear slip out of his eyes as no signs of him waking up were present, not even squirming or signs of discomfort. "Logie..please..please wake up."<p>

"Carlos? What the hell happened to him?" Kendall asked, walking over to his friend who's eyes were puffy and red.

"Steve beat him up..It's my fault Kendall." he admitted defeat, mainly because it _was _his fault. If he hadn't abandoned him all those years they would be laughing and studying together, no matter what people called them. They'd be facing all the crap Logan put's up with together, hopefully as a couple.

"I know." he replied, putting on a light smile as Carlos shook his head.

"Don't tell okay? If his parents or anyone finds out I'll never see him again!" he replied, hugging the lifeless body lovingly.

"C-Carlos you can't expect people to just ignore that thing around his head!"

"My parents and his parents are out of town!"

"His guardian is coming to check you know," Kendall replied.

"I texted her, I told her Logan was staying over and we made up." he replied. As Kendall tried to brush his hands off Logan. He was a little clingy on the person that  
>hated him so much, but he had to take care of him. Kendall on the other hand, thought it was ridiculous of Carlos. Of course he needed to take responsibility, but Logan isn't a doll. He needs a doctor.<p>

"Carlos.."

"Please Kendall? I really want to take care of him please?" he begged. Putting his puppy dog face on. He knew the blonde couldn't resist it. No one could, except for Logan.

"We need to get him to bed." he replied, Carlos just nodded and lifted Logan up bridal style. Walking him to the guest room and lying him down on the bed, he was about to climb in with him, when Kendall stopped him. "Carlos, I'm not gonna let you fuck Logan in his sleep."

"I wasn't!" he replied._ Wow, that was so not childish_ of me to say.

"Carlos! He won't like it when he finds the person he hates, is sleeping right next to him if he wa-"

"Don't say that Kendall, he's going to wake up! He has to, he's my Logie-"

"Stop being such a child Carlos, you need to grow up and learn that Logan will never like you again! If I was him, I wouldn't either." he replied. As he stared down  
>the Latino, he could see a look of anger in his eyes. And that's exactly what came next, anger. In the shape of a fist flying towards his stomach. "What was that?"<p>

"Get out Kendall! Logan has to like me again, he will. I can take care of him myself, go away!" He cried, pushing his friend out of the guestroom and sliding down the door as it shut. He stared at Logan for a second, who looked like he was in pain. The Hispanic was about to get up and see what was wrong, until Logan instantly shot up.

"W-Where am I?" he asked, looking around the room to find Carlos shyly smiling at him. "Carlos?"

"Logan are you okay now?" he asked, not knowing what to do exactly.

"Oww! No..my head hurts, what happened?" he asked back, grasping at the gauze that was wrapped around his wound. "What the?"

"That fat ass Steve beat you up, so I brought you back here, cleaned your wounds and wrapped your head in gauze like you said to if I get hurt!" he proudly proclaimed, making Logan blush a little.

"Wow..thanks Carlos." he replied. The Latino was about to hug him, but Logan stopped him before he could. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a hug?" he questioned, staring at the look of disbelief on Logan's face. "Will you tutor me now? After all, you owe me for saving your life."

"I guess.." he shrugged, making the shorter boy smile. He couldn't resist the urge to smile back, and he did. He just gave a weak nod to Carlos, who was already hugging him as a 'thanks.' Something else was there though, Carlos was being nice to him all the sudden. What changed?

"Carlos?"

"Yes Logan?" he asked, still hugging the genius. He savoured the heat exchange, chest pressed against Logan's. Four years ago, there wouldn't be a chest for Carlos to feel. But over the years, Logan's work out has payed off.

"Why are you doing all this? I know you just want us to be friends again..but why? I'm gay. Like you said I don't deserve friends." he reminded him. Carlos pulled away quickly, before he sat himself down on the bed.

"I-I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I..I just can't Logan. Not right now, maybe later but not right now."

"Carlos."

"Logan."

"Tell me, or I won't tutor you." he shot back.

"That's blackposting!"

"Blackmailing, and it's not that big of a deal Carlos. Just tell me, and I'll believe you!"

"N-No. I think you should leave as well." he couldn't believe he was telling his tutor to just leave his house. He wanted nothing more than to spend alone time  
>with him, but he couldn't tell him. Not just yet, he wasn't even sure that Logan liked him back. So the Hispanic had to make him fall in love as well.<p>

"Fine, whatever." Logan replied, walking out of the room and wobbling a little from his injury.

As soon as Carlos told him to get out, he was already home. Reading the note from Savannah who had said she'd gone home for the day. He sighed as he walked into the bathroom. Opening the bandage. Not to bad. It was just a small cut and little numb, _which led to me bleeding.._ He shimmied out of his clothes, stepping into the shower and letting the cold water clear his thoughts. He changed into his PJ's as he finished, slowly creeping back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Nyahahaha, Carlos you little liar. Sorry to all those expecting for me to get them together, I can't. Not yet. I want their relationship to develop over a short period (because James' party is on 23rd (Friday) and on the FanFic it's set during the 9th. Oh yeah, I made a mistake on the previous chapter, change one week into two weeks. But I'm too lazy to change it sooo sorry. <strong>

**IF I GET REVIEWS next chapter will be here tomorrow ASAP. If not, It might just come late. Because I rely on the secret power of reviews to let me write, seriously. I'm like a superhero. Reviews are my kryptonite or whatever. Make me a happy panda and review!**

**-JPenn**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG First of all readers, I'd like to apologize to the people who DID review -on the account of me telling them to, so I can update the next day**. **My friend Carlos and Jake, convinced me to get out of the house for at least a day. And yesterday I couldn't get on FanFic because it was my friend's birthday, this chapter is two days overdue so sorry. I'll try to post another chapter after this one so again sorry. Second of all, I would like to thank the people who reviewed and put this story as their favorite! It's amazing to see that people like my writing...so now. ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

**I WILL, and I mean WILL add more angst. But for now, it's just smooth sailing Cargan. Or is it?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

**Chapter Five: That's not fair Logie!**

Carlos sighed as Logan closed the door behind him, almost breaking down to tears until another knock came from the door. He eagerly reached the door mat, hoping it would be Logan so he could apologize for telling him to just leave. Besides, who does that? One moment you care about them, hoping they're not dead before you could confess love to them. And the next second, you're telling the love of your life to just quote 'Get Out.' He reached for the cold golden doorknob, using his free hand to unlock the door from above.

"Carlos?" a voice asked.

"Logan?" he replied, face full of hope and happiness.

"No, it's me Kendall. I forgot my hat and gloves, can I come in?"

"No." he replied, shutting the door and running to the living room. He spotted the blonde's accessories sitting on the table in the large living room, picking it up quickly and  
>rushing back to the door just as quick. He opened it, finding Kendall standing there with a gloomy look on his face.<p>

"Thanks. How's Logan?" he asked. With that, his face fell and a few tears escaped his eyes. Quickly, he shut the door and ran upstairs. He needed a shower. Right. Now.

* * *

><p>The next day, Logan and Carlos somehow woke up at the same time. The Latino slowly creeping out of bed like a bear, and scratching his itchy spots. After a long yawn, he glanced at the clock. 7:00am. Who would wake up at this ungodly hour? He could answer that already from the back of his mind; Logan. He knew everything about him, from what his allergies are, his school schedule, when he liked to eat, what he likes to wear and what color underwear he has. It was very impressive, also very creepy if one was to ponder on it long. After a quick moment of thought, he reached for his phone. Dialing Logan's number quickly. A few beeps, and a few seconds of someone rustling something he finally heard his voice.<p>

"What Carlos? We don't start study until 12." he told him.

"Uh...I was just saying Hello?" he questioned.

"Carlos.."

"Logan.."

"I don't have time for this. I'm hanging up."

'Wait!"

"What?" Logan shot back, angrily sighing as he heard the Hispanic call for him.

"C-Can we start early?"

"Why?"

"Because I really don't want to fail Logie, please?"

"Fine. But I'm gonna tell you now, no talky-talky to 'Logie' whenever we're studying. Except for when I ask you a question alright?" he mocked. Carlos on the other hand just smiled and chuckled a little at the sound of the name he gave Logan. He never liked other people mocking him about the little pet name, but Logan is an exception. Mostly because the nickname is for him, and secondly because he's Logan. Duh.

"Carlos? Do you agree?"

"But.."

'But what?"

"That's not fair Logie, I want to talk to you!" he whined, remembering his crush for Logan and how he loved to talk to the brunette. Even though it's been four years since the unthinkable, he loved to hear his voice. Even if it wasn't directed to him.

"Carlos stop, just stop. If all you want from this is my friendship, you can forget it." The genius replied sternly.

"B-Bu...but why not?" Tears were streaming down his face already, this was partially included in his plan to get Logan back. And is partly a slice of him not wanting to  
>get held back a year, and not seeing Logan in classes.<p>

"What you did before? It's not gonna be easy to forget, you're going to have to do better than this."

"Okay, I will. But I'm still gonna talk to you, kay thanks bye!" he quickly added, before Logan could have any room to protest.

The Hispanic headed downstairs after getting dressed, and tried to cook pancakes. Until he received a text from Logan, telling him to hurry up or else the session would be cancelled. Without thinking, he threw the apron he was wearing at the stove. Running out the door with his backpack in hand, and smile on his face. What Carlos didn't know, is that he forgot to turn OFF the stove, and when he came back home later there will be no home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 Study Session Later...<strong>_

"Well we're done for the day." Logan reminded the Latino, before heading towards the window to let the sunlight in.

"I'm hungry." Carlos whined, crossing his arms and furrowing his eyebrows.

"Go home and eat then." Logan demanded, stalling his short and brief journey to the window.

"Looogaann...can you make me something to eat?"

"No! Get out and go home Carlos."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?" He begged again, running towards Logan and hugging him tightly. He swore he could feel Logan's face heat up as soon as they touched, but he shrugged it off.

"F-Fine..just get off." he demanded, The Hispanic pulled away slowly staring Logan in the eye as the pulled apart. His dream was coming true slowly, as Logan leaned in with him. His eyelids, slowly fluttering to a close. His heartbeat racing as soon as he felt Logan's hot breath slowly caress his lips. The two were about to kiss, when a firetruck horn interrupted them. And they quickly pulled away, both blushing with embarrassment.

"What's going on outside?" Logan questioned nervously, before opening the window and gasping in horror. It was Carlos' house. And it was on fire.

"Logie? What do you see?" Carlos pondered, before gazing at the two story building and freezing.

"C-Carlos..calm down.." Logan tried, hugging the Hispanic tightly as the other cried in his arms. He knew Carlos' parents would kill him, and Logan would be right in the middle of the trouble. Carlos was cooking before he came here, probably forgetting to turn off the stove. Carlos, his secret crush. House burnt down to the ground, and in his arms crying because of him.

**Logie likes Carlos too? This is blasphemy! Well It's FanFic, so both characters have to have feelings for each other**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Big Time Rush  
><strong>

**Chapter Six: Relive the Days?  
><strong>

"Carlos, please stop crying. It's been three hours." Logan tried again, rubbing the Latino's back smoothly. A few hours ago, he would be a million miles away from this  
>position right now, hating Carlos as much as he hates Steve and Mike. Surprisingly, he did stop and nuzzled into his chest even more. "We need to find you a place to stay," he added, squirming a little as they sat on the couch.<p>

"No. You're not staying here Carlos, people will talk.." Logan replied, answering the smirk that appeared on the Latino's face. "Plus..I really didn't want to talk to you remember?"

"Logie c'mon, it'll be like old times!" he reminded him, zoning out to recall their countless sleepovers and nights where Logan would hug Carlos to sleep. He missed those days, things were simple. Now everything is screwed up, him not acting like himself, Logan being abused in school, Logan not smiling, Logan not happy. Logan, who was being punished for something Carlos had said.

"I don't want to remember old times Carlos." he coldly replied, crossing his arms.

"You owe me for making me burn my house down." he cheered.

"You say that like it's a good thing."

"Well I AM sad. But this means we can spend more time together, you know? We can be best-friends again!" he replied.

"Why would you want that? You make it clear every single fucking day you want nothing to do with me." the genius shot back. Remembering the countless times he tried over the course of a year, trying to get Carlos back as his friend. After that, he just gave up. Spending the next three years alone at home, with his parents going to work almost everyday. Sometimes he felt like killing himself, maybe then Carlos would care to remember him.

"I-I didn't mean to Logan.." Carlos mumbled, lowering his tone and looking down. "The school will talk and Steve and Mi-"

"Exactly. You like being popular more than having me as a friend, I get it. I'm extremely disappointed and mad at you for it, but it's you Carlos. You always loved getting attention, you told me that's why you did a lot of stunts and dangerous things. For attention." Logan replied.

"No that's not what I meant Logan, and you know it."

"Do I know it? I don't even know _you_ anymore. The Carlos I knew promised me-"

_"But I'm gay, you don't want to be friends with me." Logan replied, rubbing his hands to find some warmth in the cold weather. As the young boys sat on the park bench._

_"So what? Mama says it doesn't matter if you're gay, you're still a person and should be treated like one." Carlos replied, patting the young brunette on the shoulder. "And you're really nice! You even helped me finish my homework and stuff.." he rambled._

_"Okay, I'll be your friend." Logan chirped, smiling a little at the nice Latino boy he had met yesterday in class._

_Carlos simply smiled like an idiot, jumping up and down. "We're going to have so much fun! and we can be best friends forever!"_

_"You promise me?" Logan joked, not knowing Carlos took it to heart._

_"I promise. Forever and ever, through anything and everything." He replied, hugging the thinner boy tightly._

"Logan please..I'm trying really hard here. I've spent the last four years trying to think of a way to be friends again, give me another chance." he cried, a few stray tears falling which he quickly swiped away.

"How do I know you're not going to do it again?"

"I promise, I will never do that to you EVER again. I will help you any way I can, and just ignore everything anyone says about you and me." he clasped his hands together, and got on his knees and returned to begging. Logan had to break soon, he wasn't good with criers.

"I don't believe you."

"I'll prove it!" he replied, getting up and hugging the genius tightly.

Logan sighed, a small bit of him enjoying the contact.

But he had to put his feelings behind if he was to forget about them, he liked Carlos before. And that's all there is to it. It was before, before Carlos betrayed him and abandoned him. Ever since he gave up on the Latino, he decided to forget about his feelings. Knowing full well there was no way for them to ever be a couple, because Carlos cant' be bullied again. Not when he told Logan why he moved to Minnesota.

"Logie please..."

"Fine, you can stay here. AND you can talk to me again, but not like before. It'll be casual/normal, whatever floats your boat." he sighed, knowing at any time in the few weeks coming Carlos was going to repeat his actions, and abandon Logan.

"Great! I wasn't hungry anyways, are you?" Carlos asked, pulling out of the hug and cheering a little.

"Uh sure I guess.." Logan replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Stop that!" The Hispanic replied, grabbing the pale boy's hand and moving it away from his head. "You're gonna get dandruff..."

"Carlos that's insane. I can scratch wherever I want."

The Tan boy just rolled his eyes and grabbed Logan's wrist before dragging him downstairs and into the kitchen. With recent events, he wasn't sure he could pick up a pan and some oil. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Logan even more by causing another fire, so he went to the fridge. Knowing full well of what was inside. Since he was Logan's former best-friend he knew what he liked and didn't like.

"You still drink soy milk? Gross."

"Shut up. You eat cereal off a helmet, and soy milk is nice." Logan replied, sitting down on the couch across the kitchen.

Searching the cabinet carefully, he found nothing he could feed Logan. So he decided to give up and sit beside the pale boy.

"Found anything?"

"Nope."

"Well It's my bed time, and..yeah.." Logan replied nervously, getting up and headed upstairs. He felt Carlos follow him, so as soon as he laid down it was only natural for Carlos to climb in with him. "Carlos what are you doing?"

"Sleeping..shhh.."

"Carlos.."

"SHHHHHH Sleeping..."

"Ugh whatever." Logan got up, and headed for the guest room. Grunting in disappointment as the cold bed met with his skin. This bed had very thin sheets, and he would give up Carlos' soul to get him to leave his bed and out of his house. If he had to put his feelings aside, he needed less contact with said Latino, not live in the same freaking house as him.

"Logie?" a voice asked. And he felt the bed lower a little as Carlos crawled in.

"What? I wanted to sleep alone Carlos, go away."

"I was lonely!"

"Carlos we're not friends anymore, go back to my room and sleep. Or stay here and let me go back." He was about to get up, when Carlos pushed him down.

"Fine, go to sleep and don't bother me." Logan coldly replied, turning around and sighed in disappointment. Ignoring Carlos would take a very large amount of effort, considering how weird he's been acting.

He felt strong arms wrap around his body, removing the coldness that surrounded him and replacing it with warmth and love.

"Carlos, what are you doing_ now_?" he asked, but not trying to remove the tan boy's hands.

"You're cold Logie..sshhh..Go to sleep.." Carlos replied, squeezing him a little before planting a kiss to his neck. It was quick. Quick enough to make him blush a little and sigh happily. He was in Carlos' arms as a friend, but never anything more.

* * *

><p>It's been four days since the fire. Logan and Carlos were friends again, and people were already<em> whispering<em> again. Like they did before all those years ago, Logan was taking a very careful note of it. His heart ready for another breaking as he entered the cafeteria, just as he expected Carlos was waving at him to sit inside. He reluctantly did, sitting in front of the Latino. Everything was in place, people were sitting in the exact same spot as they were Four years ago, and Mike and Steve were coming at them.

"Look who it is? The fag and his faggot boyfriend." Mike began, sitting beside Carlos. "I thought we told you to stay clear of this homo? He's nothing and he deserves to go to hell."

"N-No he's not.." Carlos replied. Logan was already expecting what would come out of this conversation, and he was already in the verge of tears as his heart played the same music it did when Carlos abandoned him.

"You still have hope Carlos, come with us again and we can forget about this whole thing." Steve added. Sitting on Carlos' other side, and putting a hand on his shoulder. Mike and Steve were looking at Logan with disgust, while the pale boy just stared at Carlos like he did before.

He knew it was hopeless, and he just had to face facts. But he had to try. "Carlos..don't do this again.."

"Shut up and let him think fag, you're interrupting his realization." Mike shot back, looking at Carlos who was already sniffling a little. Inside his head, his mind was in a battle for a single answer. Yes, or No. Yes, the choice his mind wanted. Returning to his old life of ignoring Logan, faking every smile he drew and crying himself to sleep. No, being the choice his heart wanted. To actually have a chance with him, and go to sleep without regretting what he just did.

"Well what is it Carlos? Fag or Swag? (Don't kill me for that..I felt like rhyming..-_-)"

"I-"

**CLIFF HANGER! Reviews are always very much appreciated. Also, a little detail- Carlos and Logan met when they were ten (NOT IRL). Just a little fact to throw out there in case you wondered how they knew everything about each other.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Everything is NOT what it seems..**

**Chapter Seven: Why think when you can act?**

"I.." Carlos mumbled what followed next, causing everyone in the cafeteria who was leaning in to grunt in disappointment. He turned to Logan's saddened face, probably expecting history to repeat itself. He smirked inside his mind, at the thought of Logan thinking one step ahead instead of looking at what he was about to do.

"Logan Mitchell is not my friend." Carlos shouted out, Logan on the other hand was shaking his head in disappointment. He got up, but the Latino stopped him in his tracks, before hugging him tightly. "He's my best friend..and I don't give a fuck what any you think about it."

"You can't be serious? Is this some sick joke Carlos?"

"Yeah you can't be friends with a fag, you even told us he didn't deserve any." Mike added, crossing his arms.

"Well to hell with what I said before, this is now. And right now Logan is being a better friend than any of you," Carlos replied, smiling widely as the whole cafeteria exchanged whispers. A few 'oohs' and 'aah's coming from the new kids.

"Fine, have your fag and be 'fuck buddies' again. Just remember that whatever goes down between you and us, is your own fault." Mike declared, crunching his fists in emphasis. Steve just froze in disbelief, even though Mike was his friend he never did that to him. And Carlos was right, his feet were at the edge of his belly and he needed to loose some weight. He left with Mike, rethinking his so called 'friendship' with the taller boy.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Carlos.." Logan mumbled, as they sat and ate happily like they did before.<p>

"No, thank you. For giving me another chance, and forgiving me."

"I didn't say that." Logan smirked mischievously, nudging Carlos' shoulder.

"What? I stood up for you and everything, you HAVE to forgive me." He pouted, looking the pale boy in the eye.

"Hahaha..just joking with you Carlitos.."

He smiled at the nickname, recalling the fact that only Logan called him by that name. Instead of replying, he simply leaned in and kissed Logan's cheek, causing the pale boy to turn bright pink.

"W-What was that for?" he asked nervously, hand threatening to scratch the back of his neck again.

Carlos shrugged, and returned to munching down his food like an animal. The genius shrugged it off, dismissing it as Carlos being loving and kind. After Lunch, people stopped whispering, and a few people were starting to realize that they could rebel against the stupid homophobes in school. A few in Carlos' class coming to sit beside him and remind him of the amazingly kind thing he did a few hours ago. He was smiling the whole day, knowing once and for all Logan had forgiven him. Phase One: Get Logan back as a friend..complete. Now for Phase Two: Find him the perfect date for James' party._ Obviously, me..._

"Carlos, ready to go home?" Logan asked, scratching the bottom of his elbow as the itchy material of his shirt brushed against it.

"Yep, let's go home Logie." he replied, before getting playfully pushed out the door.

They passed by the old park where they met, sharing stories and memories as they did so. The Hispanic was loving every minute and second he was spending right now, finally after four years Logan had forgiven him for...the unmentionable thing he did. He was never going to do that again.

"When are your parents coming back?" Logan asked, as they sat on the porch. The pale boy handed him a glass of orange juice, before sitting down.

"I dunno, probably tomorrow."

"You're awfully cheerful for a person who JUST lost his house to a fire." he joked, half joking and partly serious. He didn't want to bring it up, but it was something that needed to be discussed or else.

"I'm fine Logie, I'll try to get them not to kill me I promise. And when that happens, my mom can just buy us a new one." he replied. His family was rich, kind of like James. Except Mrs. Garcia didn't like living in gigantic houses, and decided to keep their homely house.

"It better be here in Minnesota, or I'll fucking kill you for leaving again." he joked.

"I can always live with you right? I mean since your brother left I can always just ask your parents to move in."

"I guess...but do you REALLY want to move in with _me?_" Logan replied, twiddling his thumbs nervously. "I mean..people will talk..."

"Logan stop. I told them I didn't care, and I'm telling you the same. I regret not being there for you, and it hurts to see _you _hurt because of what I said." he guiltily admitted, before giving him a genuine smile and patting his shoulder. Remembering what happened the last time he stared at Logan, he tried it again. But the pale boy just glanced and gave a quick nod. Much to his disappointment.

"We never did it you know.."

"Excuse me? I don't recall being invited for sex." Logan joked, using his own words against him defensively. He knew what Carlos was up to, trying to make him remember the almost-kiss they almost had.

"You, owe me a kiss. Which is non-transferable." he replied, scooting ever-so-close to Logan and nuzzling into his neck.

"I was trying to look at..

"At what?"

"My poster?" he replied, almost making it sound like a question.

"Liar, you like me." he smiled, charging in without a care in the world. It WAS too early to do this, but he loved playing with Logan.

"I do not. You're a traitor, and I fucking hate you." Logan replied, crossing his arms.

"Nope, you said you forgive me. Haha." he laughed victoriously, pecking his cheek again.

"Stop..we need to get back to the burning house subject." he tried, Carlos just gave up and sighed in agreement. As much as he wanted nothing more than to be with Logan, he wanted to be able to LIVE long enough to enjoy it.

They decided to call Carlos' parents, who answered almost immediately as he called.

"Carlos? You're alive! What happened hijo?" his mother asked, Logan laughed at him. Causing the shorter to hit him lightly in the chest.

"I'm fine Mama."

"Where are you?" his dad asked, taking the phone from his mom.

"A-At Logan's house?"

"You mean that fag? I told you to stay away from him, he's a blasphemer who deserves hell. I've told you before."

Logan's eyes widened in shock, he had assumed Carlos' dad was just playing the overprotective dad. But now...As soon as he heard those words, Carlos excused himself before hanging up and looking at his friend.

"Logan don't be mad..I don't agree with him, I think God will love you up in heaven..if you die." he laughed, trying to get the other to smile.

"God is irrelevant to this, but thanks anyways." he replied, getting up and walking inside. Carlos followed quickly after, before Logan headed for the bathroom and he decided to give him some alone time.

_It's never going to stop..even with Carlos, people will never love me._ He thought, before spotting the razor on the sink. Mind flooded with ideas.


	9. Chapter 9

**I love author's notes..anyways; I'm already thinking of doing a sequel to this story, once you read the last chapter (thankfully not close to the end yet) you'll see why. What do you guys think? **

**In unrelated author-notey news, I was disappointed a little with this chapter, why? You'll see. Anyways, I forgot to greet my readers a Merry Christmas! So meh..  
>I am REALLY tired right now so this is where the notes end. Special Thanks to the new readers, and people who recently added 'Forgive me' as their favorite story, and put it on story alert. As always Read and Review!<strong>

**Chapter Eight: We can get through this...**

Thinking very quietly to himself, Carlos remembered that to date Logan; he needs to come out. A million thoughts raced across his mind, such as what would the school  
>they found out? What would his DAD do? What would James and Kendall think? Well Kendall already knew he was gay, and totally head over heels for 'Logie.' James<br>is already bisexual, so there's no problem there. One last thought crossed his mind, before a hiss came from the bathroom. _What would Logan do?_

"Logie are you okay in there?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine Carlos..um..can you help me out in here?"

"You want me to help you..in the bathroom?" his mind was filled with perverted thoughts, of what Logan was doing inside the tiled room. Without hesitating he charged in,  
>to find Logan looking at him weirdly as he stood there shirtless.<p>

"Can you put a bandage on my back?"

"Sure..I'll do...that..." nervously walking towards the pale boy's bare body, as Logan held up a bandage. He took the plastic wrapping from the genius, staring at the cut that appeared on his back. The wound was still red and looked fresh, but he shrugged it off as a weird anomaly. It was probably from Mike and Steve, since they DID beat him pretty bad a few days ago. He finished with the bandage, before subconsciously stroking the pale's toned sides.

"W-what the.." Logan questioned, before the shorter pulled away embarrassed at his actions.

"Sorry Logie -Logan..I need to talk to James okay? I'll be home later!" he lied, running out of the house and headed for the park. He needed to think, think about what in  
>the world made him do that. If it was God, then God was a jerk. A jerk who loved to play with people.<em> I guess I deserve it for teasing Logan earlier...Wait..when did Logan get so muscly?<br>_

* * *

><p>Back in Logan's house, the boy in question was still looking at the blade. It was very tempting to just take it and run it across his wrist, but he decided against it. Carlos<br>would KILL him if he did that, and he liked to stare at people a lot. So it wouldn't take long for him to notice, if Logan began wearing a lot of long sleeves.

"Logan? Can I come in?" a voice asked from the front door. He quickly put on his shirt, and made his hair presentable enough. Before peaking through the window to check who it was.

"Josh? What the fuck are you doing here asshole?"

"Nice to see you too Logan." he replied, before walking inside and sitting himself on the couch.

"What the fuck are you doing in Minnesota? You're wanted for like a thousand crimes and you HAD to follow me? God..life sucks.." Logan grunted, putting his hand to his  
>face. Logan and Josh met during his visit to his grandma's house, and introduced himself as the local..'protector.'<p>

"Don't worry your white ass about me, what about you? I hear a fire breaks out in one of these houses, so I needed to see if you were alive." he replied, getting up and walking to the kitchen for some air.

"You're a CRIMINAL now, get out before someone sees! And I'm fine, Carlos is staying here until his parents decide what to do."

"Carlos? That guy you had a crush on? Wow, I didn't know you were in to 'fuck-buddies' Logan, I pegged you as someone who wanted a meaningful relationship."

"I'm not fucking him, I'm too young."

"Please, my cousin had sex when he was like 14. If you _were _fucking Carlos, I wouldn't be surprised. You only stare at the boy twenty-four seven." the boy shot back, before walking to the door and opening it. "Anyways, nice to see you're still alive and kicking. I won't bother you from here, just wanted a quick check up that's all."

"Whatever asshole, get out." Logan joked, laughing a little before giving him a tight hug.

Carlos was on his way to Logan's house, before he spotted the pale boy and some other guy hugging. His heart broke right there, Logan was seeing someone. And it wasn't him. He shrugged off all negative thoughts, putting on a fake smile as he walked towards the two.

"Hey Carlos, this is Josh. He's an ass, a criminal and my best frie-"

"I thought I was your best friend?" the Latino whined, a little hurt Logan already replaced him.

"You can have him for yourself, I have a girlfriend thank you very much." Josh winked, before opening the front gate and walking away from the two.

He wasn't going to loose Logan to someone else, and Carlos would fight for the boy like a lion fights for his meat. The next few hours, Carlos spent his time by flirting with Logan a LOT. From kissing his cheek every time he could have an excuse ready, licking food off of Logan's face, nuzzling into his shoulder on the couch and his personal favorite; tickling him. He wanted to touch Logan's chest, and abs ever since the incident that afternoon. He couldn't help it, he was like a fucking drug. And Carlos needed rehab.

"Carlos hahahaha..stop!" Logan protested, curling into a ball as they wrestled on the floor. Eventually, Logan got enough strength to pin Carlos on the floor.

"Gotcha."

Instead of replying, Carlos stopped laughing and decided to throw caution at the wind. He stared at Logan, capturing the pale boy in his eyes as he did so. Both of them remained like that, until Logan lowered himself and Carlos leaned in after him.

* * *

><p>"So did you tell him you still like him?" a voice asked, before Josh entered the light and sat on the nearby seat.<p>

"Nope, I don't anyways. He has Carlos, and I have Sarah."

"Are you actually happy with her though?"

"James, butt out of my love life. I can stay on the straight side of bisexual for Sarah, besides. Do you really hate Logan THAT much?"

"YES! He made fun of me when we were like 10 years old, I was in school and I dropped water on my pants. And he told EVERYONE I wet myself. That is so not cool."

"That's stupid, I want nothing to do with your 'split Logan and Carlos up' plan. Alright? If you do anything to them.."

"Yeah yeah I know, you'll be forced to tie me up and hand my dead corpse to my parents as a Christmas gift."

"Whatever, I'm leaving."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'd like to say I was disappointed with THIS chapter as well, anyways don't kill me if you hate. Thanks to the reviews and alerts, please keep reviewing~!  
><strong>

**Chapter Nine: Rejected Hopes are..**

Carlos and Logan stayed in their prospective positions, Logan moaned into the kiss as his hands explored Carlos' body. He'd definately love to keep this up, but unfortunately his anatomy forbid him to. And Carlos probably new this as well, as the tan boy pushed Logan off of him slowly. The genius blushed, as Carlos beamed  
>at him with happy eyes. Probably wanting to do what they just did a long time ago.<p>

"I-I'm sorry Carlos.." Logan apologized, getting up from the floor and grabbing onto his head. "I need to g-go...I'll be home later.."

"Logie wait!" The shorter protested, but his attempts as swaying the boy failed as the door quickly shut. He glanced at the clock, noticing it was already 10:00PM.

Minnesota isn't really the place to go at this time of the night, thugs everywhere and people get killed fairly easily. Or worse in Logan's case; raped. His mind raced at what  
>he needed to do, he didn't want his crush getting beat up and mugged. When he could've stopped him and told him it was okay to do what he did, he needed to find Logan. Before it was too late. Getting up from the floor, he rushed out of the door. (Unintentional Rhyme)<p>

* * *

><p>Logan's mind was filled with depressing thoughts, he just ruined his friendship. And he just got it back! Tears welled up around his eyes as he remembered Carlos, the<br>boy whom he loved over anything else and even his own life - hated him. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a brunette man with long hair, his brain immediately recognized him as James; Carlos' best friend.

"Hey fag, where's Carlos?"

"A-At home..."

"You know Carlos likes you a lot," James began, smirking evily to himself.

"H-He does?"

"Yep, can't stop staring and thinking about you."

"Wow..thanks James. I need to go talk to-"

"Not so fast Logan, I didn't finish."

"O-Okay?"

"Now listen to me, and listen good." The pretty boy whispered, pulling Logan closer to him and pushing him against the wall. One of the bruises Mike and Steve inflicted  
>began to hurt him again, as the cold wall met harshly with his back.<p>

"Carlos is _mine_ you hear? So If I ever see you making a move on him, you're going to die."

"Okay I'll leave him alone.."

"No, no you won't. You're going to see him everyday, because if you leave him alone I'd have to put up with him bitch about you."

"Fine..please can I go home now?"

"Get out of here."

Logan ran out of the alley, running away from the pretty boy who was laughing evily to himself. He didn't even like Carlos, but would do anything in his power to get his  
>friend back. I mean Carlos is <em>his<em> best friend right? What did Logan, besides brains. Have that James doesn't?

* * *

><p>"Logan! Logan where are-" Carlos was interrupted by someone bumping into him on the streets.<p>

"Dude! What is you-" he stopped mid-sentence as he stared at Logan, who was crying to himself.

"Logie!" Carlos shouted, hugging him ever-so-tightly.

"Carlos get off." Carlos obeyed, probably not wanting to hurt him. He didn't want to do it, but he couldn't, James would kill him.

"We can't do this. Us."

"Why not? We never tried Logan, please..please don't do this.."

"I'm so sorry."

"Logan.."

"I'll meet you back at home, I hope we can still stay friends Carlos." he lied. He could see the heart break in Carlos' eyes as he walked away, but before he could. He  
>was pulled back by strong arms.<p>

"Carlos what are you-"

"Please don't go Logie..I love you..Please..please give me a chance..I'll do anything you want!"

His mind raced. Carlos loved him. Even better he was practically begging. And this technically didn't count as making a move right? He needed Carlos, or at least some  
>one to give him a reason to stay alive. But on the other hand, James might think he was the one who asked Carlos out so he couldn't do it.<p>

"Carlo-" he was interrupted by warm lips, obviously another sign of begging from the tan boy. He moaned as a hand traveled up his abs and to his chest, massaging  
>the skin lightly. That was Logan's weak spot, his chest. Some people made fun of it and called him a woman, for obvious reasons. He found himself kissing back, and even allowing Carlos to enter his mouth with his tongue.<p>

"Please Logie.." The Latino begged, planting quick kisses to everywhere and anywhere on the pale's face.

"I-"

**Cliffhanger again hmm? Anyways, the next chapter is going up probably tomorrow evening on my time. Have a great week everyone! JPenn**

**REVIEW AND MAKE ME A HAPPY PANDA :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**To all those reviewing: All your reviews will show up probably tomorrow, I just read the website's patch notes so yeah..anyways this is a little short. Goodbye and Review!  
><strong>

**Chapter Nine: ...easy to fix with..**

"Can't..." Logan finished, before pushing the tan boy away. He just lied to Carlos, and when he finds out it was a lie, he's going to hate him even more.

Carlos protested once more by forcing a kiss on Logan, it wasn't like the one before. It was forced and he didn't like it, not one bit. He pushed the tan boy away from him, running home with tears on his face.

Behind Carlos, James was watching the whole thing and was smiling evily to himself. He could have Carlos back, no more Logan.

"Hey Carlos!" James greeted. "What's wrong?"

"Go away James, I don't want to talk to you."

"Why?" James asked, a little disappointed at Logan for putting him in a bad mood. He grabbed the tan boy's hand tightly, before it was swatted away.

"I want to talk to Logan, let go!" he yelled, marching off.

"Wait!"

"WHAT?"

"Will you go out with me? I really like you Carlos, I have for a while now..but when you were with Logan I couldn't bring myself to ask you." He lied. Carlos was too  
>high maintenance for him, and definitely too BOY for him.<p>

"J-James.."

"Please Carlos?"

Carlos mind drifted back to Logan, the boy he loved but didn't love him back. So he decided to go with James, because he already had feelings for the tan boy and he  
>kinda thought James was cute. He just needed to cut his hair short..get paler and a little thinner and smarter.<p>

"Fine.."

"Yes!" James faked his enthusiasm, running off to his house as Carlos hugged him goodbye.

He ran after Logan, grabbing him by the neck and explaining what he just did to Carlos. As the pale boy cried he laughed mischeviously in victory, before hitting him  
>on the head and pushing his head roughly into the wall.<p>

"Just in case..Carlos changes his mind. Sorry Logan, except I'm not."

"W-Why are you doing this?" Logan cried, grasping his head as James kicked him again.

"Carlos should be with me, and he shouldn't have crawled back to _you."_

"Stop..James.."

"SHUT UP!" James yelled, kicking the boy in the chest once more before spitting at him. He walked out of the alley and ran home.

* * *

><p>On his way home, he could hear crying in an alley somewhere. He ignored it and decided to go back to Logan, and tell him he's fine with what he just did. When he came<br>home however, he didn't even get a 'Hi' from Logan. Instead he locked himself in the bathroom and refused to talk to Carlos. He ignored the arrogant behavior and went  
>to the guest room. He heard the bathroom door open as soon as he entered the white room, and he grunted in disappointment.<p>

"Shit.." Logan whispered, grasping his chest as he fell on the floor. He got up reluctantly, not wanting Carlos to see his bruises and obvious black eye. His cut  
>was also very visible, one from the razor and one from James' boot.<p>

"Logan we need to talk." Carlos called out, but he already got up and began limping towards his room.

"Logan? Why are you walking like that.."

"Nothing, just..go *cough* away." Logan protested, he was coughing rougly even more now. And as he did so, he saw blood. He wiped it quickly before Carlos could see.

"Is that blood? Holy shit, look at me Logan." Carlos ordered, before the pale boy turned around slowly. Hoping not to disgust him, it failed as Carlos almost threw up on  
>the spot. "Oh Logie..what happened?" he asked, inspecting the bloody shirt and black eye. Carlos took off the blood-stained shirt, and noticed his chest was bruised, and the gauze he wrapped around his bare body barely hid the cuts.<p>

"Nothing.."

"Don't say that, what happened when you tried to come home?"

"I did come home Carlos, now please I need to rest."

"I'll sleep with you!" He asked, but Logan shook his head no.

"You can't. I'm going to bed alone." he replied, getting up from the stool and limping upstairs. As he got inside the sheets, it seemed useless as the warmth he felt  
>when Carlos was beside him as absent. He cried himself to sleep eventually, before being woken up by Carlos himself.<p>

"Carlos what are you doing?"

"It's like 7:40 Logan, we need to go."

"I'm not going." Logan replied, he just had a restless sleep. And now Carlos, the boy he was forbidden to love was waking him up.

"You never skip, even for injuries and sicknesses!"

"Well I'm not going, that's that." Logan replied, pulling the cold blanket over himself.

"F-Fine.." NOW he knew something was bothering Logan, I mean he put up with it EVERYDAY, and now he gets upset? Something was up and he needed to know what.

The day went by normally, except it wasn't for Carlos. He missed sitting beside Logan in class, but he had someone else now..James. Even though James was conceited  
>and so not better looking, at least he liked him. That's all he asked from Logan, to like him back. A few days from the event, James met with Carlos at the cafeteria. Logan was still not coming to school, even though his wounds were healed.<p>

"Hey Carlos," James greeted, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Stop that." Carlos protested, pushing the annoying brunette away from him.

"We're dating, we can do that."

"No we're not, I agreed to go ON a date."

"Fine, no kissing until AFTER we eat dinner." James whined, trying hard to finally get Carlos in his grasp.

"James do you really like me?"

"Yes."

"What's my favorite color?"

"Black."

"..no it's Blue. Logan would know."

"Stop talking about Logan, I'm beginning to think you like him more than me."

"I never liked you James, and yes. I do like Logan more, and I'm beginning to think you don't like me either."

"Carlos.."

"Whatever, let's just get this date over with." Carlos grunted, before going to the restaurant with James.

"So..why are we eating here?" Carlos asked, looking at Logan's workplace. It was only part-time, and he started working here ever since Carlos told him to.

"Nothing..let's go." James just grabbed the tan boy's hand before he could protest, dragging him to one of the booths and sitting down. As he planned, Logan  
>came over. But he wasn't disappointed like James would've thought, he just looked normal.<p>

"Well?" James began pointing at him and Carlos.

"I asked for your order asshole, give it to me and stop your bitching." Logan replied, laughing lightly as James opened his mouth in amusement.

"Logan how come you work but not go to school?" asked Carlos.

"Order please." Logan repeated, rolling his eyes. Carlos was over him, and he wasn't. So what? He just needed time, that's all.

"Logan.."

"Order."

"We'll have the steak, now go." James quickly replied, before Carlos could get up. Logan wrote down 'Steak x2 one with extra hot sauce' on his notepad, before  
>handing it to the chef and walking back to the eating area, sitting himself down. Unfortunately Carlos came up to him, and James sighed in disappointment.<p>

"Hi." Carlos began, smiling lightly.

"Carlos go back to your table, I want to be alone while I eat."

"Logan you need to talk to me."

"Talk to James, you're ditching him."

"Logan.."

"Carlos, go."

"Fine asshole."

"Whatever dumbass.." Logan replied, laughing as he took the orders and gave the spicy one to James. Just as he planned, the white boy screamed in pain as the  
>hot fluid entered his mouth.<p>

"Logan what the fuck?" Carlos yelled, handing James some water. "I can't believe you did that, I don't know why I even bothered being friends with you. You're a  
>fucking stupid fag." Carlos blurted out. He regretted saying those words, as Logan just stared at him in disbelief.<p>

"I know right? I don't deserve friends either, I should just go to hell and get the living shit beat out of me just because some bastard wanted his friend back. Anyways have a nice lunch. Let the door hit you hard on your way out." He replied, taking off his apron and slamming it onto the table, startling some guests. Carlos tried to chase after him, but he lost sight as soon as he exited.

"Carlos.." James began, putting his hand to the tan boy's shoulder.

"Go away James..this was all your fault.." Carlos whispered, pushing the hand away lightly and letting silent tears fall from his face. He walked back home, eager to see  
>Logan there.<p>

Logan was inside the bathroom cleaning up the blood from his newly-cut wound. It felt good to cut, he wondered why more people didn't do it. It washes away Sorrow  
>and Despair for a while, kind of like laughing gas. He laughed at what Carlos said, he called him a fag. Even when he said he never would, he was also saying something<br>about him not wanting to be his friend. I mean who would right? He's gay and a big fat liar.

"Logie..I'm sorry..I didn't mean what I said.." a voice from the other side of the bathroom called out. It was definately Carlos, and he was crying. _Good, that should teach_  
><em>him a fucking lesson in life.<em>

"It's all your fault Carlos, just saying if you were wondering." Logan replied, laughing insanely at the scene before him.

"Logan..are you okay in there?" Carlos asked, worriedly grasping the doorknob and trying to turn it. Logan was going insane, insane from all the beatings, the crying  
>and the insults.<p>

"Of course I am Carlos! Just me, my razor blade and my wrist." he explained, uncontrollably laughing again.

"You're cutting? No Logie..stop..you can't.."

"Why do you care? I'm a fag Carlos..in fact I think it's high time I go to hell." Logan replied, mind snapping back into depression as tears fell from his cheeks.

"NO! LOGAN STOP!" Carlos screamed, banging at the door as Logan drew the razor and prepared to cut a nerve. He would bleed to death before Carlos could open that  
>door, so it was a good choice.<p>

"I-I have to..it's the only way.." he whispered, taking the blade and sliding it across his wrist. More painful that what he did earlier he thought.

"LOGAN PLEASE STOP!" Carlos yelled.

His vision began to blur after a few minutes, he could feel death's warm and cold embrace consume him as his life slipped away. Finally a life ended, and his suffering  
>with it. Maybe in death he can find solitude.<p>

"LOGAN!" Carlos barked, before kicking the door and breaking it's lock. It swung open, and Logan was there on the floor with a puddle of blood dripping from his wrist.

"Y-you promised Carlos..._I promise I'll never do that to you again.._you lied.." Logan whispered, his head dropping to Carlos' arm as the edges of his eyes begin to fade.


	12. Chapter 12

**I left out a lot of stuff on the latest Chapter, so I am currently re-doing it as we speak. A lot of re-wording was missed Sowwy! Anyways, it'll be up again tomorrow.**  
><strong>When I wrote the latest chapter I was running on an hour of sleep, and I just drank something to get me to sleep easier. Again, sorry for removing it..<strong>

Also I am going to stay true to my word, and not pair them up yet. I will however, extend the hospital and guardian scene. Don't think of this as a take-back on the basis  
>of the reviews, I REALLY rushed that chapter. So it'll break down into about 3 or 4 more Chapters, anyways have a nice week.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Revised Chapter Eleven, hope you like it better than my lazy written other one. This fills in more moments, like what Carlos did to get Logan to the hospital. And will  
>be expanding more on the stupid 'Carlos is a man-wife beater.' I seriously do not condone suicide, or anything else Logan loves to do..i.e cutting, crying, skipping<br>school. But I do condone revenge, doesn't mean YOU have to. Anyways enjoy. Read/Review this chapter instead of Chapter 12 because it's an a/n.  
><strong>

**Chapter Eleven: A Lullaby **

Carlos stared at the lifeless body on the cold bathroom floor, Logan was dying and he was waiting for help that wasn't going to come. He picked the pale body up, struggling a little as more blood poured out of his arm. It was funny in a dark, evil sort of way that he went against his own word twice in his lifetime. He sighed loudly as the door flew open in response to the strong kick he tried. Logan was getting lighter, and that wasn't a good sign. Taking off his hoodie, he wraps the cloth around Logan's wrist as he trudged through the living room. Fortunately, he was going to give up when the ambulance arrived. He dropped Logan on the ground slowly, not wanting to cause him more injuries. The Paramedics got up to him and was pelting him with questions.

"How did this happen?" the man asked, taking out some notes.

"I-I don't know...but is he going to be okay?" Carlos asked nervously, the paramedic just nodded. He knew they couldn't say 'Yes' on the spot, because Logan was dripping enough blood to fill the sink. "Can I ride with him please?"

"Family only sorry son," he replied, putting away his notes as they loaded Logan onto the back of the Ambulance.

"I-I'm his boyfriend, doesn't that mean anything? Please let me come with him." Carlos begged, looking at the body inside the ambulance. He was sure that Logan didn't  
>want any part of him with him in that truck, but he had to make sure he was alright. After all, he's hurt him more ways than one.<p>

"I..fine." He motioned the short boy to sit beside Logan, who he could tell was slipping faster.

Throughout the whole ride to the hospital, he was mumbling things into Logan's good hand as he held it to his face. A few Paramedics patting his back as he did so, telling him lies like 'He's going to be fine' and a whole lot of other things. Finally getting fed up with them, he told one to stop in a gentle way. As soon as they arrived, everyone rushed Logan into the hospital. A nurse informing him he couldn't enter with the rest of them, he sighed and nodded as he sat down in the waiting room. The  
>nurse could see how troubled the tan boy was, so he informed him that they'd be finish in a few hours. Offering him a phone, he accepted it and called Logan's parents.<p>

"Mrs. Mitchell?" he asked, voice shaking as he spoke.

"Yes this is she, who is this?"

"It's me..Carlos, I need to tell you something important Mrs. Mitchell."

"Carlos..what happened? Does this have something to do with Logan?" she asked, turning to her husband who was already driving home. They were to come home  
>to Logan today, Carlos and him didn't know that. Logan already told her the news about them being friends again, and agreed to let Carlos move in if his parents agreed.<p>

"Y-Yes..Logan's in the hospital for attempted suicide." he mumbled, causing her to gasp in fear.

"W-we're on our way. Thank you Carlos.." she hung up, informing her husband of the bad news.

* * *

><p>His mind fell into darkness as death enveloped his body, his mind was racing and his heart was beating faster. It was almost painful. He thought he would see his life flash before his eyes, but he saw nothing. Just darkness, which was plainly a good representation of his life. Nothing, just darkness and pain. He laughed at the latest events as he sat on some invisible chair in the darkness. Carlos and him could've been happy together, cuddling in the sofa or laughing as they watched re-runs of their favorite shows. But instead, Carlos was out there. On earth and crying about him. Why would he care? He's a fag. He even said it himself to Logan's face, '<em>You're a fag, you don't <em>_deserve friends.'_ sighing loudly, he scanned his final resting place. Empty. Just like him.

"So raise your glass if you are wrong..." he mumbled, imagining a glass in his hand. Suddenly, one appeared in his hand. And he laughed lightly, looking at the detail-less glass in his hand. It was purely white, no detail or shadowing whatsoever. It seemed unreal. But who was he to judge? He's in a black room, with no exit or entrance. Insanity was the last thing he was going to worry about.

He wondered why he didn't end his life sooner, in this world he could have anything he wanted. From TV's that didn't work, to people who didn't move or make fun of him. Anything his lifeless, non-beating heart desired was at his disposal. All except for one thing; Carlos. At least here there was no James to seperate the two of them, so he imagined a figure with the Latino's exact features. He smiled at his creation, but frowned immediately as it refused to smile. _Carlos always smiles, this isn't Carlos._ He clicked his fingers, making the figure smile. He sighed and made it disappear, it wasn't as good as the real one.

"Carlos.." he whispered. He could have anything he wanted here, but why was he sad? He felt a surge of cold air on his right side, instantly remembering how warm he  
>felt when they slept beside each other. How good it felt to have his lips against Carlos, and how great it felt to talk to him. But that's the past, because he's forever alone.<p>

* * *

><p>*Play Asleep, Emily Browning cover.<p>

A day past by and Logan hasn't woken up yet. And it was three days until James' party, who he was sure he was never going to talk to. His parents came back, already  
>buying the house exactly next door to Logan's, and as for his dad? Let's just say he wasn't too happy Carlos was skipping school and staying with Logan the whole time. The doctor guessed Logan would be fully recovered in a few days, probably tomorrow if they were lucky.. Logan's parents didn't share the same dedication, still going to work and was already planning on leaving Logan alone for Christmas. Reason being 'He has you Carlos, we're sorry.'<p>

"Logan, please get better soon." he mumbled, crying a little as he looked at the unmoving face. He was alive, but there was no hope Logan would still go out with him.  
>After all, he even said 'it's complicated.' right in his face.<p>

"Carlos.." he whispered. Carlos immediately shot up from his position and stared at Logan, but he returned to his slumber. Frowning a little as a tear escaped his left eye, it seemed to be darker than any other tear. Like dirty water, but he shrugged it off and left it at Logan not drinking or eating enough.

"I'm sorry..this is all my fault.." he mumbled, planting a soft kiss on Logan's cheek. He remembered why he was here, he was asking Logan for help on his homework. He knew Logan wouldn't actually help him, but it calmed him down.

Taking out his backpack, he fished out his notebook and pen. Starting the work that Kendall had kindly given him, he didn't want to do it. But he had to, for Logan. At least one good thing could come out of this. There was also another matter, the whole hospital seems to think that Carlos and Logan were a couple. But he had forgotten what he said to the paramedics, so that was another problem he had to deal with later. With a lot of soy milk, and some 'I'm sorry' cookies.

* * *

><p>Logan smiled as he felt a warm sensation fill his cheek, but quickly faded away in an instant. A figure appeared in front of him, congratulating him on the fine imaginary<br>decor he had set up. Taking at least five minutes to scan his creation. It was a better version of his house, containing a few pictures of Carlos and him smiling. He never  
>actually took those pictures, but he needed to remember him if he was going to stay there the rest of his lifetime.<p>

"Amazing, usually when someone dies they fill their Cosmic Space with clothes and jewelry. Nice to see you still think human." the figure shifted quickly from a blobby  
>human figure, to a handsome looking young man. He wore a full white tux, ending in white shoes. The only thing that wasn't white, was his bright golden eyes and<br>long black hair.

"T-Thanks? Are you god or something?" he asked. Scanning the man, groping his face and pinching it for any sign of pain or real feelings. Amazingly enough, it felt normal to touch him. (LOL PERVERTS) This place was almost real, everything suddenly felt real. He was totally loosing his mind.

"Hahahaha No! I'm just a Guardian, not an angel. A guardian." he replied, pulling out one of the wooden chairs and sitting. Motioning the other to sit with him. Logan  
>agreed reluctantly, wanting to ask a lot of questions.<p>

"A Guardian? So God and Angels don't exsist?" he asked, smiling victoriously. He couldn't wait to go back to..oh wait. He couldn't, he was dead.

"Oh God exists, he's our leader. You humans got it all wrong though, I'm not going to explain any further." The Guardian explained, asking Logan to imagine a  
>glass of wine for him. Logan agreed, handing him the glass and sitting down.<p>

"I came here to take a survey, it's fairly quick. It'll take just half of your day, and then you're free to imagine again okay?" he explained. Logan just nodded, he had all  
>the time in the world so he wouldn't mind.<p>

"Okay, shoot." Logan replied.

"My name is John, _your _personal guardian. I have the power over your life and death, and I've been sent here by the man to see why you commited suicide. If you don't  
>have a good enough reason why, we send you back to the living." he explained. Logan's heart immediately stopped, why would they do that? He was happy here...<br>Almost.

"Well.." Logan explained his whole sad life story, causing the other to stare in amusement as he explained. Apparently they only pay attention to Logan when they  
>thought he was in danger, so this wasn't really anything he has heard before. After the pale boy finished, the other stood up.<p>

"It'll take a day for us to consider, but Logan.." The Guardian began, putting his warm hand to Logan's shoulder. "Don't you think it was too early for you? I mean...if  
>you listen to the outside world, Carlos is there. He's worried about you, and doesn't want to loose you. Why did you do that?"<p>

He shrugged, causing the other to sigh.

"Suicide isn't the answer to a simple problem like this, I'll be back tomorrow. Happy..whatever you decide to do here." he smiled, getting up and walking out the door.

"Stupid James..this is all your fault." Logan mumbled, crawling into the bed and thinking up his favorite book he has read thousands of times before. Instead of the  
>words that the book would normally present, it was memories of what him and Carlos did the past few years. Some good memories that made him smile, and a lot of<br>memories that made him cry. Putting out the light, he fell into sleep inside his new home.


	14. Chapter 14

**I suddenly forgot about Kendall, until I watched Big Time Single just now. Anyways, this was made up a little sooner than I hoped for, and if you didn't already  
>read Chapter 12, I advice you do. To avoid any confusions with the previous chapter, anyways this is basically the mid-section of the ORIGINAL Chapter Eleven,<br>enjoy. (Part where Logan's mom talked to doctor, hopefully you forgot :D)**

**Chapter Twelve: Logan, wake up.**

Logan awoke to the sound of his name being gently greeted, as he stood up from his imaginary bed. There was no one, except a figure that was starting to form. He  
>got up and sat on the edge of the bed, as the raven-haired man approached with some sort of box in his hand. Almost like where you'd put a wedding ring, but this one<br>had his name engraved on it with crayon. He stared at him questionably, before he explained.

"Carlos made this." Logan interrupted, before John could talk.

"He took this from his mom, and wrote my name on it...right? I forgot why..he just showed me then left."

John opened the white velvet box, revealing Logan's long lost ring he received from his Grandmother. Carlos put it in his mother's box, hoping to give it to Logan as a  
>present in a romantic way. They were only eleven, so he didn't really know what he was doing. He was about to open it for Logan and give it to the genius, when Carlos'<br>mom barged in and took it away from him like a toy. She wasn't mad, but eventually she threw it away. Not knowing what was inside.

"I-Is that my Grandma's ring? Carlos stole it!"

"No Logan, Carlos found it. And tried to give it to you, remember?"

He sighed and tried to recall the memory, things finally clicking in his head as he did so. When he finished, he found his chest lighter and the room was suddenly easier  
>to breath in. Not that he needed to, he was dead.<p>

"What does this have to do with my stay here?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to remind you so you can keep it." John replied, putting it on the table beside Logan's bed. He turned to the confused boy, holding out  
>his hand as a gesture. He needed to take him somewhere, convince him he has to go back. The other took the hand, and they vanished in a puff of grey smoke.<p>

They reappeared in Logan's hospital room, and he gasped in horror as Carlos turned his head. Nothing further happened, and Logan stared at his own dead  
>body once more. He looked lifeless, but he knew he was alive. Was this John's doing?<p>

"But.." Logan stuttered, before the Guardian interrupted him.

"Carlos doesn't want you dead, he prays every night for you to wake up already. He sleeps here, eats here and does his homework here." John explained, sitting himself  
>down beside Logan's body.<p>

"So what?" Logan asked, trying to hide his affections for Carlos.

"You must be either blind, or plain insensitive. He keeps you alive, you know that. Stop denying it. You could've been stuck in your own Cosmic Space for four years now,  
>and yet you decide to spare your life until now. Why?" John demanded, the room shook a little from his voice and Carlos grasped onto Logan protectively. The pale boy<br>smiled as he watched the scene, after he knew it was safe Carlos let go and planted another kiss to Logan's cheek.

"False alarm Logie." he giggled, before returning to his homework and scribbling down his answers.

"See? Now give me the real reason why you wanted to die." John replied, knocking Logan out of the amazingly sweet moment in front of him. He sighed and tried to  
>think back, why did he do it? Carlos loved him, he could've told the boy about James' plan or told someone he could trust like Josh. Instead, he took the coward's way out.<p>

"B-Because..James.."

"I told you to tell me why _you killed yourself_." John asked, getting a little angry that Logan was blaming the pretty boy for his death. Logan explained in all honesty, James only amplified his desire for death. The real reason was he was forbidden to love, just among a lot of other things. Another reason was because he couldn't take all of the name calling and all the beatings anymore. He needed it all to stop.

"Okay then..I'll take you back to Cosmic, let's go." John replied, taking Logan's hand and returning them to the imaginary room.

* * *

><p>After Carlos finished his homework, James and Kendall walked in. Kendall holding a bouquet of flowers which Carlos ordered from him, and James holding a box of food<br>that he wanted to eat. He took said items from their hands and ordered them to leave him and Logan, but James spoke up.

"Carlos you need to go outside, stop skipping school and leave Logan." he ordered, putting his hands on his hips like a woman.

"No, Logan might wake up and I won't get my chance to say sorry." He truthfully replied, taking note of how drastic the pale boy acted when he abandoned him. He was  
>using the tactic he got from some romance book. When the woman awoke, the man was right there first hand to apologize for what he did. And they made up in the end,<br>surely it would work on Logan.

"Why do you like him so much?" James asked, tapping his foot. Kendall hit him in the arm, intentionally causing the other to squeal in pain. The Blonde chuckled,  
>before sitting beside Carlos.<p>

"Logan is everything to me James..I could write a whole book about him. Literally." Carlos replied, stroking the sleeping teen's shoulder once. He asked for them to  
>leave once more so he could return to his homework. They did, Kendall however had to push a very jealous James out the door as Carlos laughed at the scene. Eventually<br>he got hungry after a few more hours and decided to head to the cafeteria, saying goodbye to Logan and rushing out. Logan's mom entered the room as Carlos left, as  
>she was too tired to ask the tan boy to leave. She got next to her son, and stared at him.<p>

"Logan.." she began, but was interrupted by the door opening and someone stepping towards them.

"Hello Mrs. Mitchell, Good day Logan?" He asked, patting the lifeless body quickly as he sat down. Dr. Hollywood was a..let's say peculiar doctor. But he got things done,  
>that's all that counts in all of this. He even offered to lend the Mitchell's some money in case they needed it, but the Garcia's beat him to it. Stating 'Logan is a part of<br>our family as well.'

"What is it doctor? Is there any complications or anything?" Logan's mother asked, presuming the worse and gasping in fear. Truthfully, only _she _cared for Logan. Her  
>selfish husband only caring about how much work he had to miss, just because of his medical condition. Only spending time with Logan because he had this picture of<br>a 'perfect family' in his mind. They didn't want to ruin it, and were already planning a divorce. *Drop Dead Diva reference? :D

"I..no there isn't, there is a matter we need to attend to immediately though. It concerns the other bruises and recently closed cuts we found on Logan's body." The  
>doctor showed her the countless signs of beating and cuts on his clipboard. The pictures were glowing white from the ceiling fan, making it a little hard to see. But it<br>was definitely there, and there were a lot.

"W-Where did these come from? My husband never beats Logan." she explained. Normally, any parent would presume it was from all the gay-bashing. But when they  
>moved to High school. Logan never told them why he came home with fresh cuts and bruises because he has hidden them over the years.<p>

"It's just a wild guess, but I think it's from his boyfriend." He explained. "Carlos must have pushed him over the edge, leading to this moment. After all, he is consumed  
>with guilt and after a few observations on his visits he keeps apologizing to Logan. So.."<p>

"I see." she replied, but she stood her ground and explained something that the doctor's observations wouldn't be able to...observe. Only she and Kendall knew about  
>the two boy's obvious affection for each other, which remained dormant right until this very day. "Well doctor, I can assure you Carlos Garcia is a sweet sweet boy. Who<br>would never do this to my son." she replied.

"Yes but-"

"But nothing, I _know _he didn't do this. I will look into the matter myself." she replied. Why did Carlos introduce them as a couple? She thought, after a while of thinking.  
>Her mind agreed on the possible scenario where Carlos would be allowed to see Logan everyday, so she shrugged it off and talked to Logan about their business trip.<br>Until, Logan's head began shaking violently and he groaned in pain. Grasping his bandaged wrist. 


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am deleting 'Fighting Fire' and uploading it again in a better, more readable manner. So if anyone wants to read that after I'm done with updating it review  
>that as well. Anyways my hands are going somewhat slow for some reason while typing, so this is pretty short.<br>**

**Chapter Thirteen: As I awake**

Logan shot up immediately as he gave John his answer, he had re-thought his life and decided to try and spend it as happily as he could. With or without Carlos. After all,  
>it's not every day you get to make a choice between your own life or death. He searched the room for the Latino, only to find his mother staring at him in disbelief. He grunted in disappointment, wanting the first thing he saw Carlos himself.<p>

"Logan! Honey you're awake!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly. When the heart monitor sped up, she immediately let go as soon as she realized that her grip as a little..say constricting. Logan blushed in embarrassment as his own mother kissed his forehead over and over. "Are you okay?" she asked, checking his head for any sign of further sickness and his cheeks for any sign of..well he didn't know.

"Maaa..I'm fine." he replied, laughing a little at how much his mother cared about him. He instantly remembered his reason to come back to the living, picturing how happy  
>Carlos would be to see him alive and awake. "Mom where's Carlos?" he asked, his mother sighed and smiled immediately after before excusing herself to get him.<p>

The boy scanned the room as he waited for his best friend, he took a quick glance at the bouquet of white and red roses beside his bed and took a quick wiff and then  
>immediately coughing. The flowers were fake, hand crafted sprayed with probably one of James' toxic CUDA products. He sighed and threw the flowers away in the bin<br>exactly adjacent to his table, it took some struggling but he managed to get it in there. After getting tired of looking at the clock, he gets up from his bed and takes out the wires attached to him. He struggled once more, but got on the nearest wheelchair and opened the door. Scanning the hallways for the Latino.

* * *

><p>"Carlos?" Joannah called out, looking around the cafeteria and immediately spotted the Hispanic sitting beside James and Kendall eating his food quickly. She smiled<br>and was about to walk up to him, when she felt someone tug at her shoulder. It was Logan in a wheelchair and was looking for Carlos as well.

"Honey you're not supposed to be out of your room." she complained, and was about to escort Logan back to his room when he interrupted her with the safety break.  
>She sighed and asked what was he doing out here, and he immediately answered with Carlos' name.<p>

"Where is he?" The genius asked, trying to sit up and look for his best friend. When he did spot him, it was the most unbelievable moment in his life. James and Carlos  
>were kissing. The worst part was Carlos wasn't fighting back, and Kendall was just sitting there in disbelief. He felt a tear escape his eye as he watched the scene<br>before him unfold, until Kendall split the two apart.

"L-Logan.." his mother began, before her son gripped onto her hand tightly and she pushed him back to his room. If he had stayed longer, he wouldn't be so heart  
>broken anymore. He'd be happy, but he wasn't. His grip on reality was slipping again, and he blacked out.<p>

"James what the fuck?" Carlos yelled, landing a blow to the pretty boy's face. The taller stumbled and fell backwards on the table, Kendall held Carlos back from  
>causing any more pain to his shameless friend.<p>

"Carlos why did you do that?" James asked, inspecting the wound on his jaw.

"Why did you _kiss _me? I didn't want you to!" Carlos replied, breaking free from the blonde's grasp and clutched onto James' shirt. Who was cowering in fear, a guard  
>came up to both of them and asked them to stop. So Carlos replied with an angry sigh and threw James across the table, before marching off in the direction of Logan's<br>room.

"You're an ass James." Kendall huffed, picking up the brunette by the hem of his shirt and sitting him down on the bench. He had tears streaming down his face, and  
>Kendall really had to know why, because Carlos should be the one crying. If Logan saw that..<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Almost finished with this part, only one more after this; then the sequel. I've decided to keep the theme and tittle of the next one a secret, so enjoy this while it lasts. :D Review and make Me a happy panda-bear crossbreed. Happy New Years!**

Chapter Fourteen: Between Carlos, and a Better Place.

Logan awoke to Carlos studying beside him, he tried his best not to look awake as he listened in for any signs of his mother. She obviously was gone, seeing as there  
>wasn't a constant noise of a magazine page flipping from one page to another. How was he going to confront Carlos? It would be fairly easily enough to say 'Hey, Carlos.<br>I was stuck in some limbo-like place when I was unconcious, and I decided to come back to life because of you.' Other than that matter, he had the fact that Carlos was  
>making out with his new...'boyfriend.' Right in front of his eyes, he could swear right before he entered James spotted him, but he shrugged it off as an assumption for<br>now. He really wished it was all just a misunderstanding, as the whole point of him leaving the comforts of death was solely the cause of the boy in question.

He pretended to moan awake, stretching his arms. He hissed as a surge of pain flew through his arm and into his brain, grasping the bandaged flesh before immediately  
>alerting Carlos who was looking like a worried mother. "Fuck.." he blurted out.<p>

"Are you okay Logan?" Carlos asked, prying the pale boy's hands off the bandage and reminding him 'Don't touch.' Just in case it opened up again, which would lead to  
>more of Carlos' blood being donated for his life.<p>

"I-I'm fine.." Logan replied, blushing as Carlos gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Carlos couldn't have kissed James on purpose right? "Hey Carlos..did you and James  
>kiss?" He bluntly asked, causing the other to look at him with fear in his eyes.<p>

"No.." Carlos replied quickly, taking his hand away from Logan and looking at his feet. The pale boy was surprised Carlos was lying, especially to Logan. He made a  
>promise to himself never to lie again, because it always ended up in someone getting their feelings hurt. Or someone ignoring them for four years.<p>

"A-Are you sure Carlos? I'm not going to be mad at you if you did..probably a little but if you have your reasons.." The genius reassured him, slightly tugging on Carlos'  
>shirt and leaning in to kiss his cheek. He wasn't afraid to charge in anymore, not when his life reason was at stake.<p>

"No..we did -but I didn't want to kiss him Logie, he made me. He looked away and smiled, then dragged me in!" Carlos explained, clasping his hands together in a  
>begging sort of way. He had the same determination to be with Logan as much as the boy wanted to be with him.<p>

"I believe you." Logan let out a breath of relief, at least Carlos was still in love with him. His mind immediately shifted to what he needed to say next, before his heart could take over his actions and smother Carlos to death with kisses. He sighed loudly, before taking the tan boy's hand and speaking. "C-Carlos I need to-"

"Wait..Logan I need to apologize for what I said. You might be gay, but that doesn't mean you don't deserve friends. No one deserved the shit you have to put up  
>with in school, Steve and Mike -and the rest of the school need to know that. I do <em>not <em>regret having you as a friend at all, in fact I'd give up James and Kendall for you any day. Because let's face it, James is an asshole and Kendall..is..you know. And I didn't mean to make you..do this to yourself, and I know you've given me a second chance already and I blew it. I'm not asking for another one, I am begging you not for another chance but for forgiveness. Please Logan, Forgive me." Carlos rambled  
>out in one breath, Logan let him catch his breath before replying.<p>

"I-I don't know Carlos." Wait what was he saying? The only reason he came back was because of him, now he sounds like a complete asshole. He let out a shaky sigh  
>and tried to re-phrase his sentence. "I mean I don't know what to do anymore, one moment you promise me you won't hurt me then the next you do. I know that it<br>was my fault for getting in between your date at the Steakhouse but.."

"I swear on my helmet's grave Logie, I will never hurt you again. Please just forgive me, I can't stand you hating me." Carlos cried, letting two rogue tears escape  
>his eye and drop onto Logan's bedsheets. The pale boy sat up, and used his free hand to make the Latino look him in the eye, eventually they had eye contact<br>and Logan was ready to make his decision, but found himself leaning in with Carlos. His eyelids fluttered to a close just like the event a few days ago, their lips  
>brushed against the pink skin. When a familiar man walked into the room.<p>

"Hello, I am doctor John Haven. Can I speak to Logan in private please?" John asked. Logan stared in disbelief as this 'guardian' of his completely blocked him from kissing  
>the one he loved. Carlos eyed the man suspiciously, before turning back to Logan and giving him a quick peck on the nose and laughing lightly as he left. The pale boy<br>blushed at first, smiling like an idiot until Carlos left the room.

"What the fuck John, I was having a moment there!" Logan whined, crossing his arms like a child.

"Sorry Logan, but I need to give you one last thing before I leave your side." John replied, shuffling through the pockets of his lab coat. Logan assumed he had found the  
>object in question, seeing as his face widened with joy as his hand left the white cloth. "Here." he simply replied, hand still closed and requested Logan to take out<br>his hand. It was a medium sized black box, with a red wrapping paper surrounding it. "Don't open it till Christmas. I'll see you when you die Logan." He waved, before  
>completely disappearing from the roam in a fading motion.<p>

Carlos entered quickly as soon as the man disappeared, Logan sighed as he didn't show any signs of surprise when the 'doctor' was gone. He just sat beside the pale  
>boy who was still holding the box in one hand. "What's that Logie? And who was that guy?"<p>

"A-A really old friend of my Mom's. It's a gift by the way." Carlos smiled and tried to pry the package from Logan's hand. Who swatted the hand away from it. "Nope, for me." Carlos pouted, before Logan pecked him swiftly on the lips. Not noticing how weirdly he would feel about it afterwards. It was just natural, and Carlos deserves it  
>for sticking by him this whole time. "S-sorry Carlos.."<p>

"I liked it. Can we do it again?" Carlos sneakily asked, putting on a smile that rivaled the Cheshire Cat's. It was definitely better than a creepy blue cat, because Carlos  
>was just as cuddly as the feline, only more muscular and sweet enough to make Logan go to the dentist every time they would share a small kiss. Logan rolled his eyes<br>and pecked Carlos' nose before turning the other way. To avoid looking at the Latino's furrowed eyebrows. "Logie, that's not fair! I want my kiss, you owe me."

Carlos was about to give up on trying to turn Logan around, sitting forward on his chair with his eyebrows almost meeting and his lip in the cutest pout. Naturally, Logan  
>swiftly turned around, grabbing Carlos' shirt and pulling his head in for a long and passionate kiss. A few seconds after Carlos registered that Logan was trying to make<br>out with him, the pale boy let go as he felt Carlos kissing back. Both short boys smiled as they lip-locked, not bothering to battle for dominance. It wasn't lust, it was love.

* * *

><p>A mile away, James, Josh and Kendall sat together in the small living room of Kendall's house. The pretty boy sighed as he watched the tiny TV screen change pictures<br>every now and again. The criminal picked up his iPhone from the table, scanning the message quickly and thoroughly. It was Carlos, doing the most unbelievable thing  
>to his followers on Twitter, fans from Facebook and to his Contacts in his Phone.<p>

"Carlos what the fuck?" Josh asked, reading it over and over again. Kendall took the phone away from the brunette, reading the text in disbelief.

_Party at my house tonight, from midnight till morning comes! Gonna be making a special announcement! -C3_

"I didn't know his parents were out of town." James added, scanning the text Carlos had sent him. He tried to text him back, but found his number had been blocked.  
>Kendall on the other hand explained they were only out for about an hour after midnight and they'd be back. He urgently tried to tell everyone he could not to come, but<br>received a lot of hate in response.

"Carlos is so going to say he's gay in front of the whole school," Josh plainly spoke, eating his popcorn slowly. Popping one after the other in a 'I'm bored as fuck right now  
>and will do absolutely anything to stay sane' kind of way.<p>

"How do you know he's just not confused?" James asked, afraid of loosing his..kind of friend. After all, while he looked back on the things he did he didn't deserve Carlos  
>or Kendall's friendship. Josh? He likes anyone who doesn't piss him off, so he's a neutral party.<p>

"James, please. I don't want to insult your remaining intelligence with specifics." Josh replied, popping another one of the puffy treats into his mouth. He got bored  
>after a while and decided to pour the popcorn on himself. He always did this with Sarah, why not with someone else?<p>

"Gross." James replied, sitting up and walking out of the house. Jacket in hand, he was alone now. And he had to find someone to replace Carlos, he needed a Logan.  
>In fact, he could steal Logan. Which would be completely easy.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Huh..okay this is the last chapter. *Squeals But I am so exited to write the Sequel I almost wrote it instead of my other story 'Fairytale of New York' which you  
>NEED TO READREVIEW TOO! I already have the perfect ending for this story, and that one. Important: Fairytale of New York is not the sequel to this; because in  
>this they aren't in the band.<strong>

**Chapter Fifteen: I love you till the end..**

Logan was looking for Carlos from the Latino's new house, peaking out the balcony to find him. After a good hour of searching he begins boiling up inside, extremely  
>frustrated that he could just be left like that. He tried to convince Carlos not to have this party, but he had other plans.<p>

He tried to search for himself, so he walked out of Carlos' room which was filled with posters of useless things he couldn't be bothered to admire. As there was only  
>one thing that resided in the room that he could admire, and that same person was missing. Either making out with someone or drunk as hell, pissing his name on<br>the floor for fun. As he got halfway down the stairs, he managed to get a glance at the countless kids grinding and dancing in the dark living room. A disco ball the only  
>thing lighting up the place.<p>

He tried to make his way through the crows

"Logie!" Carlos called out, before he could turn around Logan was tackled and pelted with kisses. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry for loosing you I was just trying to kick out  
>some..unwanted people." He explained, before squeezing the pale body and looking him straight in the eye.<p>

"Carlos I really thought you just left me." Logan whined, looking anywhere but Carlos' face because he knew there'd be a look of sadness on it. His chin was lifted up,  
>and instead of an answer he got a whisper as they kissed.<p>

"Never again Logan.." He quietly replied, before dragging Logan into the living room. Hand in hand.

The party was still preventing them a straight path back to the house, but Carlos used his very handy mic to clear the way for both of them. People began whispering but either of them couldn't give a care in the world anymore. Tonight, itwas just him and Carlos. They finally reached the large house, but just as Logan had expected, Steve and Mike were inside talking to each other. When they spotted Logan, both boys immediately began walking towards them. Logan's feet froze and was unable to move, he tried to talk but words didn't come to his mind. *paralyzed lyrics..:)

"Logie, shhh I'll be right here with you." Carlos whispered without moving, letting go of Logan's hand just in case. To which Logan glared at him for, feeling a lot more  
>troubled at what was to come next. He gulped as Steve eyed him like prey, Mike eying him like food.<p>

"What do you what?" asked Carlos, quirking an eyebrow and pushing Logan behind him.

"We're giving you another chance to come back to the normal people, kick him out now and we can forget this all happened." Mike tried to put a hand on the Latino's  
>shoulder, which was quickly shrugged off followed by a glare.<p>

"I'm not leaving Logan again asshole."

"Carlos, seriously. Do you think your dad will approve of him? He's hated socially and gay, we're giving you a chance here."

"No."

"Carlos, I'm telling you. You'll be homeless and have no parents to love you, your mom will shut her mouth when your dad beats you."

"H-He wouldn't do that.." Carlos was beginning to break down, Logan could see this by the way the Latino's body tensed up. Carlos has never been hit by anyone in his  
>life, and he was sure as hell terrified by what it felt like. Sure he's hit a lot of people, mostly James and a few other people but that was it. He has never been physically<br>hurt himself, and he was breaking down.

"Carlos don't listen to them. Ignore them and let's go."

"Wait Logan.." Logan's body turned ice cold as Carlos looked at him seriously in the face. Without thinking he broke free of Carlos' grasp, causing the boy to wince. It  
>was obvious Logan was reacting to what he thought he was about to say, and tried to run after him. But Logan walked away and out of his house with tears flooding<br>down his cheek. He was regretting letting Carlos back in, something he should never have done.

Carlos let out a breath of anger as he stared at the two, who were laughing as Logan left the house, he told them to shut up. To which Steve immediately obeyed to,  
>getting hit in the arm hard by his friend. Mike just glared at Carlos, before he decided to try and break the awkward tension.<p>

"So, back to normal then. Let's get this par-"

"No, fuck you Mike." Carlos called a few bouncers over to get rid of the two, telling the guards to arm themselves just in case. He ran out of the pool area, face filled with  
>determination and hope. He ran up to his room and grabbed his guitar, heading downstairs to try and find someone reliable to watch the house while he was gone.<br>He finally found the right man, tapping Josh lightly on the shoulder who was making out with his girlfriend (happened to me obviously, -sadface-).

"What?" Josh asked, obviously a little cranky that he was interrupted. Sarah, who was very confused on what just happened, walked away with a smile plastered  
>on her face before going to the food table. The brunette just shook his head before returning to his mutual friend.<p>

"Can you hold down the fort? I need to find and talk to Logan." Carlos replied, Josh just nodded before Carlos passed him a mic which he used for announcements.

"Good luck Carlos, go get your man." He smiled smiled as Carlos walked away, heading straight for the place Logan would most likely be when he was depressed. Home.

Logan's dad built him a tree house when he was ten in their back yard, it looked like the ones from the star wars movies. A comment made by Carlos many times, and  
>once made by Josh when he visited that one time. It was freaking tall, tall like a giant which was what Carlos thought when he first saw it. It had about three stories,<br>and could probably be livable if it had a fridge and other essential appliances. He picked up a pebble, already knowing what to do.

The genius sat on the futon he had laid out inside the little hut, watching the stars as he began to lie flat on his back. The highest level on the tree house was meant  
>for stargazing, a window covering the circle of wood. He heard a rock meet with one of the glasses inside he hut, so he immediately went down to inspect. He almost<br>fell down the ladder as he landed on the wooden floor, before opening the door to go to the balcony.

"Carlos?" Logan asked, his anger fading away a little.

"Shhh..just listen." Carlos took out his guitar, sitting up from the floor as he began to hum a familiar tune as he played. Logan felt his face twitch as he smiled, his face  
>getting rid of the anger and sadness as he wiped the tears of joy that was coming out of his eyes.<p>

"W-What are you doing?" Logan asked anyway, his feet feeling a little weak from what was to come next. So he sat on the floor and looked through the railing.

"Obvious isn't it? I'm serenading you Logie, I love you no matter what people say." Carlos hummed loudly, before he began to sing the lyrics to one of Logan's favorite  
>songs, he didn't know how Carlos knew that but it didn't cross his mind anymore as his train of thought was stuck on Carlos.<p>

_I just want to see you _  
><em>When you're all alone <em>  
><em>I just want to catch you if I can <em>  
><em>I just want to be there <em>  
><em>When the morning light explodes <em>  
><em>On your face it radiates <em>  
><em>I can't escape <em>  
><em>I love you 'till the end <em>

_I just want to tell you nothing _  
><em>You don't want to hear <em>  
><em>All I want is for you to say <em>  
><em>"Why don't you just take me <em>  
><em>Where I've never been before <em>  
><em>I know you want to hear me <em>  
><em>Catch my breath" <em>  
><em>I love you 'till the end <em>

Before Carlos continued, there was a short interlude which he played his heart on on the guitar. Funnily and romantically enough, it began to rain. Carlos chuckled as  
>he sung the next words, his hair beginning to flatten as the rain lightly touched his face and head. Logan's smile grew even wider as the scene before him unfolded,<br>he had faced so much hurt and pain. And he was finally getting what he's always wanted.

_I just want to be there _  
><em>When we're caught in the rain <em>  
><em>I just want to see you laugh not cry <em>  
><em>I just want to feel you <em>  
><em>When the night puts on it's cloak <em>  
><em>I'm lost for words don't tell me <em>  
><em>All I can say is that<em>  
><em>I love you 'till the end<em>

"I love you till the end Logan. Will you be my boyfriend?" Carlos asked, smiling up at Logan who got up and jumped down the stairs. He was attacked by the pale boy,  
>who hugged him tightly before pulling away. He managed to mouth a 'Yes' as he found himself breathless, taking in countless amounts of air.<p>

"Now, let's get you inside. I don't want you to get sick." Logan replied, as he wrapped his arms around the Latino who was already in the position he was trying to  
>get into. Even though he needed to go in, he found himself not caring that they might get sick. Much to his dismay, Carlos pulled away before he quickly kissed Logan.<p>

"We need to seal the deal with a kiss." Carlos joked, looking for an excuse to kiss his boyfriend. He finally noticed the rain was getting harder, and a flash of lightning  
>flew out of the sky and into the ground somewhere. Carlos winced and dug into Logan's neck as the flash startled him, getting a chuckle from his boyfriend.<p>

"C'mon Carlos, we can dry off and cuddle if we go inside." Logan tried, using his new relationship as a bribe to get out of the rain. Carlos agreed, before walking into  
>the house with Logan.<p>

"What's this?" Logan asked, picking up a note on the table from his parents. It was obviously from his mom, as his father never left him any messages or warnings when  
>they were going somewhere.<p>

Carlos separated from Logan's grasp and headed upstairs, drying himself off with his dry shirt. He removed the rest of his clothing before walking into the shower, his  
>mother always told him that the rain was dirty and he needed to take a shower if he decided to get wet in it. It was rubbish to him now, but he didn't want to take<br>any chances and get sick right after very recent events. He put on one of Logan's shirts, which lightly squeezed his body. He slipped on some PJ bottoms that were too big  
>for Logan, which fit just right. He made his way downstairs, looking for his new boyfriend.<p>

"Logie what's wrong?" Carlos asked, sitting beside Logan and using his hand to gently bring the pale boy's head to his chest. Logan was crying, and he needed to know  
>why. When he didn't protest to the hug and nuzzled into Carlos' neck he let out a breath of relief, noting it wasn't his fault.<p>

"T-They left." Logan handed him the note, he stared in disbelief as Logan's story was all true.

_Logan, going on vacation with your mother for the next four weeks. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, sorry son. -Dad_

"Well..at least you have me?" Carlos tried, hoping that Logan would at least appreciate him being here for those two days.

"You don't have to stay Carlos, I-I just..can't believe they left me for some stupid vacation." Carlos sighed as he sat beside Logan, planting a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek  
>twice before replying to his statement.<p>

"I _want _to stay, I have to make up for those five Logan-less Christmases I've spent." He replied. Logan purred as Carlos stroked his hair, to which the Latino laughed at.  
>He didn't mind, after all it was kind of embarrassing to do..what he just did.<p>

"Thanks Carlos, I love you." Logan replied, smiling as those words left his mouth. He had never said that to anyone but Carlos, so it felt weird in a good way to say it.

_"I love you till the end.."_ Carlos sang, as they watched the fire inside the white marble fireplace crack and illuminate the room. The flames seemed to dance as Carlos  
>hummed, Logan let out another long breath as he listened to the tune coming out of his lover's mouth. His eyelids fluttered close as Carlos finished, planting a soft kiss<br>to his hair before getting into a more comfortable position.

* * *

><p>"So, you in or what?" a voice asked. The owner of the voice stepped into the light, revealing his long brown hair.<p>

"I'm in, we're taking those little fags down." another voice came out of nowhere.

"I-I guess I'm in too." The third voice sound uneasy, probably not wanting anything to do with _his _plan. In truth, we wasn't going to take part in it at all, he was going  
>to leave ...'s side and try to become someone else.<p>

"Good, Logan and Carlos and going to pay."

**DUN! DUN! DUN! Happy New Years! No more author's note except for; thanks' to all my faithful reviewers/readers! REVIEW if you want me to make that sequel  
>soon. Because I may or may not..hmm..<strong>

**READ: HOPEFULLY You haven't read this until I change it, but anyways. I know Carlos didnt' come out, so I need to write another chapter or do it in the  
>sequel. Well...that's it. LAWL Review!<br>**


End file.
